


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by Potatochutney



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Another cross over, Asexual Character, Character Death, Dís tries to be a good mum to two hyperactive mutants, F/F, F/M, Gandalf runs Xavier's school, I thought this was a good idea okay please, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of character death, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Mutants, Non-human experimentation, Some Misgendering, Torture, Trans Male Character, aka cutting mutants up, she triesssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Mutants are persecuted, the young find solace at Xavier's school, run by Gandalf Greyhame is where the Durin brothers reside, until they find out that something entirely human has been done, resulting in non-human deaths.<br/>And Thorin decided it was a bright idea to get the strongest mutants he knew to try and stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xavier’s school for gifted youngest was as ever dull as it normally was. It drove Kíli up the wall with how little they could be active. He and Fíli had been shipped off to the school once their uncle joined the brotherhood by their mother who wasn’t like them, she wasn’t with powers or in other words, she was a normal Homo Sapien. 

 

Currently the school was being ran by a man named Gandalf Greyhame who was there in the place of the deceased Xavier, just as old and almost as powerful when it came to locating young mutants. 

Fíli should be out of there by now, he was too old to be hanging around. Well, he was twenty in three months. He should be at college or university but instead he’s sticking around at the school helping teach the youngest students and be a general useful guy around the school.

Meaning that Kíli couldn’t do his normal practical jokes or have people stay in his room. 

Kíli was maybe a little bit jealous of his brother’s better abilities, even though they weren’t as strong as his own. Fíli could manipulate Iron and Gold, while Kíli could control anything he’d touched recently.   
Neither were as powerful as uncle Thorin who could manipulate rocks and ores of any kind. Their mother had been scared that they’d join the brotherhood with Thorin and get killed for their strong powers in some kind of mutant uprising. 

Except the way things seemed, Fíli was going to become some kind of member of the X-men and fight their uncle, probably. Or join him once Kíli was a little older. Kíli was fed up of being cooped up in this stupid school, he never got to do anything adventurous when his brother was around. 

He sat eating breakfast as he watched the news, feet up on the coffee table. He cut the sausage while having a sip of the coffee, hands free of course. He rubbed his eyes and then took hold of the cup, blowing away the steam to have a better controlled sip. He glanced down and saw his knife and fork travelling away.

 

“Fee! Don’t make me fight you, you know I’ll win.” Kíli snapped, powers slapping away the hold his older brother had on his cutlery, taking a firm hold of them with his hands to eat the sausage, then finish his eggs and toast before getting the bacon fat and forcing it to hit Fíli in the face, much to the older brother’s disgust. He then chewed the bacon and left the room in a slight sulk. 

Stupid charismatic older brother and his stupid metal manipulation. There was a reason he refused Gold and Iron jewelry, only wearing steel and silver kept him safe from anything his brother could do. Thorin often sent them gifts now and then, crafted of any precious stones that he found. Kíli always wore an obsidian ring that he’d been sent by Thorin after he’d had some of his things stolen by another student that now constantly found their cutlery flying away because of one of the brothers felt particularly spiteful. 

In the kitchen, a cute girl smiled at Kíli, which lifted his mood almost instantly. 

The halls were huge here, so he ran down them like a kid would, pushing past a few other students, making their pens and books lift in the air before letting them down again. Out in the gardens he could be completely alone yet happy enough there. He could make leaves dance around him and not have anyone stare too much. 

He loved how he could make a fire after touching little bits of wood and have it burn like stars above his head. 

His mother was scared of what he could do, she had been ever since his powers emerged and the bed was upside down on the ceiling, but nature wasn’t. He was part of nature, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he could touch what he needed to move. He knew not to get mad with power though, he wasn’t that powerful so he couldn’t really do anything he could imagine, it just felt like it. 

He sighed, dropping the leaves back down. The air was getting crisp for autumn, he’d start growing his hair out for the winter so his ears wouldn’t get cold. Fíli always had nice long hair in comparison, golden like the metal he could control, while his eyes were iron grey. 

It was kinda weird how he looked like that, while uncle Thorin looked earthy, hair dark like the ring he’d sent Kíli, with the stupid grey streaks like chalk. He didn’t have that same luck, he just looked the same as he had before he presented his powers, unlike Fíli that used to have dark brown hair and the same dark eyes as Kíli and Thorin and their mother. 

 

Kíli sighed and sat down on one of the benches beside another mutant who was knitting happily by himself, fingers moving too fast to be possible without a mutation, while also reading through a book. 

“Could you turn the page for me please?” The mutant asked, brow furrowed as he continued to knit. Kili nodded, touching the book to bring it up so the other boy wasn’t slouching forward and could see better. He flicked the page for the other and took in a deep breath. “Thank you. I’m Ori, couldn’t turn the pages without stopping knitting. Can you turn again please? Thanks.” Ori said, biting his bottom lip as he dropped the knit with a little curse. Kíli tapped the yarn and it regained the knit. 

“ I’m Kíli. I can make stuff move by touching it. Sort of.” He shrugged, turning the page for Ori again.

“That’s a good thing to have, better than just doing some things faster. Turn please.” Ori half smiled, before going back to knitting. 

“What are you making anyway?” He asked with a little tilt of the head, turning the page as he did so. 

“Scarf. Would you like it? I make a lot of things every day. I have surplus.” Ori simply shrugged, starting a new row already. “Would you like it to be blue and grey? My brother sent me new wool today so I can do any colour really. Since this one’s blue already I figured grey would match nice. Turn the page.” 

“I guess so. Not many people make me things, so I guess it’d be nice. Grey’s fine with me.” Kíli replied, turning the page again. Almost instantly the grey wool had been brought out and was knitting a stripe into the deep blue. 

Kíli never paid much attention to the others at the school unless they were powerful or particularly attractive, he’d only been there a little while, less than a year. And the first three months had comprised of trying to run away and get back home repeatedly. Ori was very normal looking honestly, mousy brown hair and almost entirely human features, only thing that made it clear he wasn’t was how beady his eyes looked, almost birdlike. 

They sat in silence, only with Ori making a noise when he wanted the page to be turned or if Kíli asked a question about the knitting. 

After about half an hour, Ori was done and wrapped the scarf around Kíli with a bright smile. Kili grinned back at him. 

“Anyway, I should go. Need to eat soon and there’s noodles tonight. I wrote the shopping list and they go bad tomorrow so it’s noodles tonight and I want the best bits before they put the pork in.” Ori excused himself, quickly walking towards the nearest entrance. 

Kíli smiled to himself, leaning back on the bench before adjusting the scarf and heading to go in. Fíli was waiting for him with a grave expression, taking hold of him by the scarf to drag him somewhere secluded. 

“Fee what the fuck, get off of my scarf! What’s your problem, I swear to god!” Kíli smacked away his brother’s hands and lifted him in the air by them in a small fit of rage. 

“Put me down! Kíli put me down! This is important!” Fíli snapped, kicking his brother in the arm. Kíli dropped him and scowled. 

“Well, what is it then that is soooo important that you had to drag me here like this?” Kíli was trying his best not to be too sarcastic, but really it wasn’t working at all.

“It’s uncle Thorin.” Fíli murmured, pulling his brother closer. “He sent me a postcard and he’s coming here. Something...Something happened to him and he’s going to be at the school soon.”

“Well...Well what the fuck are we meant to do? He’s part of the fucking brotherhood!” Kíli squeaked, voice sounding a little too high but right now he was too worried about the fact their outlaw uncle was coming here. 

“Kee shut your mouth somebody will hear you!” Fíli quickly snapped, putting a hand over his brother’s mouth. “We’ll tell Greyhame and then let him deal with it. I think Uncle’s hurt anyway, so he can’t turn away an injured mutant!”   
“We can’t just tell Greyhame that-“ 

“Tell me what, young master Durins?” Came the voice of said headmaster. 

The brothers looked between them and Kíli forced Fíli forwards using his powers. 

“Well...You see we have an uncle and he’s like us...That is to say that he’s got powers like me. So...I mean, he’s not on our side he’s kind of with the brotherhood...” Fíli seemed to shrink under the gaze of the elderly mutant. 

“There are no sides when it comes to mutants, just pacifists and those who wish to take it by force. So why is it you’re telling me about Thorin Durin?” Gandalf asked, the air almost growing cold around them at the thought of sides. 

“He sent us a... um...postcard. He’s coming here. Something happened to him and he needs our help...I think he’s hurt, you have to help him, Mr Greyhame!” Kíli interjected, being the blunter and bolder of the two. 

The headmaster looked at them, or through them maybe, weighing up in his mind what they’d said. 

“He will be welcome here so long as he abides the rules. He’ll be here tomorrow probably, because of his sense of direction. And we will tolerate him, but I wouldn’t want you two to be running off with him and just quitting your education on his whims. We’ll hear him out and help him, but that is it.” The man informed them, giving off an air of no nonsense. “Oh...No, no. He’s already here...Kíli I think you should go and check on Ori.” 

Kíli frowned and ran towards the kitchens where a yelp could be heard. Fíli ran after him and both caught a thin, bedraggled Thorin. Kíli tensed and lifted the man into the air, glancing at Ori apologetically before nodding to Fíli who took over by lifting him by the iron he wore. Kíli went over to Ori and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, he’s allowed to be here. Don’t worry, don’t tell anyone. That’s my uncle, I promise he’s safe Ori.” Kíli quickly said, forcing Ori’s muscles to mostly relax.   
Apart from his hands that were aggressively repeating the same fearful gesture. “Ori you’re moving too fast. Take a deep breath.” Kíli said, taking hold of Ori’s wrists to try and calm him. Ori seemed to snap back into himself and stopped almost instantly. 

“R-right, right. Okay...Um. Do you want me to bring you dinner later? Since you’ll not get the chance to get it yourself.” Ori asked, glancing over Kíli’s shoulder. 

“Yes please. I would help you but...you know how it is.” Kíli offered a smile before dashing away. 

 

Thorin had been placed in a bed next door to Fíli and Kíli’s room. The siblings had been given a room together at Fíli’s request to keep his younger sibling safe from the others at the school. Kíli found it an annoyance however as he’d like to be able to walk around naked in his own room, but apparently not. 

 

They both fretted over their passed out uncle. Fíli was the first to point out that Thorin’s fingers were coated in malleable iron. Kíli then pointed out that those were in fact his real fingers turned to complete iron. Mr Greyhame in turn pointed out that he’d always had iron on his fingertips so it probably had just spread. Ori helpfully added that their uncle probably had higher iron content in his body and used it however he saw useful, and that would be turning his knuckles metal. Fíli then got hit by Kíli for smirking at Ori. Mr Greyhame was so done with these teenagers and their bullshit. 

 

A few hours later, Thorin finally stirred. Kíli had taken off his binder by then and hadn’t been expecting him to awaken. 

“Niece...?” He mumbled, only for Kíli to smack him very quickly. 

“Nephew!” He corrected Thorin, slightly angrily. He passed here, nobody said anything. He’d like to keep it that way. 

“Sorry, I forgot for a moment, little nephew . Where’s your brother and that old man in charge here?” Thorin asked, rising up from the bed. Kíli forced him down kept him down, fetching Fíli and Gandalf. 

“Thorin. It has been a while since last we met. What on earth has compelled you to come here like this?” Gandalf asked. “Boys, leave the room please.” He added, after a moment of staring. 

They left and returned to their room, ears pressed to the wall. All they could hear was the muffled baritone of their uncle who barely paused for breath, sounding incredibly angry. 

Somebody cleared their throat behind them and both jumped, only to see Ori standing there sheepishly. His cheeks went a little pink when he saw Kíli and looked away as quickly as he could. 

“Sorry I um...” Ori mumbled, only to find himself pinned against the wall by Fíli. 

“You didn’t see anything. Kíli is completely as male as you are and you will not breathe a word of this to anyone!” Fíli snapped. Kíli groaned and yanked his brother away by the hair.

“Fee shut your mouth, nobody cares and Ori won’t tell anyone. What can we do for you, Ori?” Kíli offered a warm smile. 

“I um...your uncle is from the brotherhood, right? I was wondering if he might know if my middle brother’s alright. He’s like us, but can go almost invisible and steals stuff a lot. I um, I haven’t heard from him in a very long time and I’m worried he’s been hurt or killed. I know he’s important so maybe your uncle knows if he’s safe and alive.” Ori spoke at just above normal speed, clearly making an effort for them. 

“We’ll try and ask for you Ori. Just go to sleep for now, okay?” Kíli smiled reassuringly, letting the mutant leave quickly before smacking his brother once the door was shut. 

 

“Fee, he’s alright you idiot! I trust him so don’t be an arsehole!” Kíli snapped. 

“Well he saw your tits so what do you expect me to do? Grin and be friendly about it?” Fíli retorted. 

They were about to descend into a fist fight but the door was thrown open by Gandalf with a cowed Thorin behind him. 

 

“Boys, sit down.” Thorin suggested quietly. They sat on their own beds and looked at the adults for some kind of explanation.

“Your uncle was experimented on. His mutation had some accelerants while other parts of it have been stopped completely. His only means to channel his power is now though his fingers and eyes, which is where the mutation has now focused based on the natural iron deposits that Fíli can feel. Other mutants are being taken off the streets by a man named Smaug. He works for the government but outside of their legal jurisdictions. He’s been killing brotherhood mutants taken as a result of raids or fights and the government doesn’t know, so their rights are being impeached. Not that we have many, but we are still human.” Gandalf informed them dourly, expression as low as the mood of the room. 

 

Kíli glanced at his uncle and felt a pang in his chest, climbing up and wrapping his arms around Thorin before anyone could stop him. 

“It’s okay uncle...It’s okay I promise. We’ll get you better and you can help keep them safe from being snatched up off the street, right?” Kíli suggested with a little smile. Thorin smiled bitterly and planted a kiss on his youngest nephew’s forehead. 

“Just go to sleep for now, we’ll figure something out.”

“Oh...Do you know if a man named Nori is alright? My friend wants to know because it’s his brother and he’s not heard anything in a long time.” Kíli added with a hopeful expression. 

“He’s alright. I don’t know where he is, but he’s in this state looking for something.” Thorin offered a small smile. “Now go to sleep. I’ll be alright. Goodnight boys.” Thorin promised, heading into the other room.   
Once Gandalf left, the brothers looked at each other with a slight frown. 

 

“Experimenting?”

“We can’t tell people.”

“Agreed.”

 

After a little while, Kíli snuck out of their room to find Ori, arms folded over his chest as he walked, thankful for the baggy top he’d stolen from Fíli. He narrowly avoided bumping into a sleepwalking student, a fire controller named Gimli. Apparently he could make fire so bright it resembled a star. 

But more importantly finding Ori. 

Well, Ori found Kíli first, owlish face coming out from the shadows to tap Kíli on the shoulder. 

“Did you find out about my brother?” He asked quietly, with Kíli stifling a shriek in surprise. 

“He’s in the state somewhere, apparently. Looking for somebody or something, I think...” Kíli informed him in a hushed whisper. Ori took Kíli by the arm into his room and shut the door. 

“We don’t need to worry about anyone hearing in here. Are you allowed to tell me more or is it something you really can’t?” Ori asked impatiently, sitting on the bed. The room was full of books, full to the brim with books, sewing items, knitting needles and balls of yarn and sewn scarves, gloves, hats and more. In one corner was a desk and a small teapot, a pile of journals for writing in and a mass of pens and pencils. 

“I really can’t. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone what my uncle said. Your brother is safe for now though, I promise.” Kíli was being as earnest as possible, looking Ori in the eye. “Promise you won’t mention my lack of manly bits to people?”

Ori smiled and laughed quietly. “Only if you won’t mention my lack of sexual attraction to anyone.”  
They both grinned and parted for the night feeling a little more confident in themselves for once. 

Gandalf sighed, using his powers to try and find one of the mutants he needed.

Bilbo Baggins. 

He would do just nicely, even if he didn’t realise he had a very useful and powerful mutation.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started as it always did for Bilbo Baggins. He would get up, shower, tend to the garden, buy fresh groceries from the nearby Gamgee farm and then have a large breakfast. In other words, he was used to his routine, he enjoyed it and it enjoyed him all the same. 

Bag End was rather secluded, not particularly close to any of the other houses, but there were trees and life everywhere. The trees, now that it was autumn were clinging to the last of their greens, the dead leaves all piled up at the base of the trees for hedgehogs to sleep in.   
The conkers fell every afternoon after lunch and Bilbo collected them gladly for when any of his young cousins came to visit with relatives, which happened every now and then. He’d taken the last of the blackberries, having only the sweetest and best ones dipped in sugar and the less so sweet having gone into an apple and blackberry crumble, with Bilbo’s own home grown apples. 

 

Bilbo supposed he had green fingers to some extent, by how well his garden thrived, how he always knew exactly what the plants needed and when they should be watered. In the summer and spring, bees buzzed around the aromatic garden, between the roses, the bluebells, the daisies, hydrangea and geraniums. The trees smelt sweet and Bilbo often could curl up in one of the many natural chairs that had been formed inside one of the bushes, away from the heat of a hot day. 

But today, after breakfast he sat on the grass, filling up his multiple bird feeders with seeds that he’d grown for the birds. The pumpkins sat happily underneath the kitchen window, growing steadily outwards ready for Halloween when the occasional trick or treater would come and for pumpkin pies to be made for guests once the air was biting with cold.   
Bilbo never liked the winter, it stopped things growing and brought too much death for his liking, so he always cooped up in winter. His cousins liked it for the snow, so he supposed he could tolerate it enough if it made the children happy. 

There was the sound of a car pulling up the driveway, snapping Bilbo out of his thoughts. He placed the feeders on the table and quickly went to the front door. 

He was not expecting visitors. 

He threw open the front door and looked in horror at the men that climbed out of the car. Bilbo knew who they were. They were mutants, he knew it. Mutants! In his front drive! One was incredibly fat, two very young looking- surely they shouldn’t be with dangerous mutants unless they too were mutants, one rather...stony? Stoic? Something like that. And the last was a tall old man who seemed to radiate authority. Authority be damned, he didn’t want metal handed freaks in his home. 

“Go home! Go away! I’m not here, go away I have nothing for you!” Bilbo instantly shouted, running and locking the door behind him, crouching down behind one of the windows. The leader seemed to sigh and mutter something to one of the younger ones. Bilbo shuffled further away from the window when footsteps climbed up the front porch.

Bilbo’s lock clicked open and so the door flung open. Bilbo shrieked and ran to the garden, what had he done to deserve a home invasion? He should call the police, but his phone was inside, rarely even using it anyway! He desperately threw all he could in the path of these mutants and found himself hiding in one of the bushes.   
Inside his house he heard the sounds of the kettle being put on and his pantry being pilfered by these mutants! Three of the five came out into the garden. Bilbo could see them from where he was sat in the bush, it was the fat one, the old one and the grumpy one. The oldest looked over and caught Bilbo’s gaze with a small chuckle. 

“Thorin. Be still and ask him to come out. He’ll be grumpy, if he doesn’t do as you say, lift him out. But don’t hurt his plants.” The greyed man suggested, with the grumpy one stepping towards the bush, metal fingers extended. 

Lift him out? Bilbo scrambled out and raised his hands, waving them in an attempt to shoo the other men, before the grumpy one stepped forwards with a frown. 

“I will not tolerate you freaks in my home! You do not belong here, go away!” He shouted, covering his face. One of the mutants made a growling noise, only for them all to shout in surprise. Bilbo opened his eyes and found that...Well, they were all hanging tied up in tree branches and vines. 

“Which one of you did that? Stop it right now, just- just leave my trees alone and go home! I’ll call the police!” Bilbo stomped his foot, and the men fell to the floor, only the old man landing on his feet. From inside the kitchen, the youngest ones stared in amazement through the window, faces smeared with crumbs, Bilbo was almost angry but couldn’t hide the slight glee he felt knowing they enjoyed his food.   
The dark haired one ran out and helped up the grumpy one. The golden one followed behind somewhat reluctantly, helping the fat one up. 

“Bilbo Baggins. I am Gandalf Greyhame. My companions are Fíli, Kíli and Thorin Durin and Bombur Firebroad. Yes, we are mutants. Just calm down and nobody will be hurt. The Durins can manipulate things, Bombur has unlimited stamina and I locate mutants.” In turn, the mutants gave him a wave or nod when Gandalf said their name.

“Yes but that doesn’t explain why you made my trees grab you! What will that do you any good for?” Bilbo asked, crossing his arms. The...Durins? They all looked like they came from stone or metal, the way they looked in the light. The fat one just looked fat and very very ginger, honestly. Though they all seemed a little surprised at what had happened, as if it had been thoroughly unexpected by all parties other than Greyhame. 

“Bilbo, I am afraid that you are one of us. You have been since you were fourteen.” Gandalf offered a polite smile, only for Bilbo to shake his head. The plants all seemed to turn towards him. 

“I...No, that’s impossible. I’d know if I was like you, I can’t- I’m not a mutant! I can’t be, I would know!” Bilbo protested. The bush behind him seemed to come closer as he stepped away. Greyhame glanced at Thorin. 

“I’m sorry that you didn’t know, truly. But you’re one of us. Your mother was too, her stories weren’t fake, she just exaggerated her roles perhaps. But the Berlin incident? That happened. As did the beach. I was there, I would know.” Gandalf offered a hand to the woozy looking man. 

“I just need to sit down for a while. Just. Just to sit down for a while.” Bilbo insisted, stepping away from them back into the bush, which formed a tight nest around him, thorns from other plants coming and wrapping him up inside the cocoon.   
After a few minutes, they all went inside and left Bilbo alone. 

Experimentally he reached his finger out to a blade of grass and it grew out of the ground and wrapped itself around Bilbo’s finger. So...this was real, then. 

Inside, the men sat around inside, helping themselves to Bilbo’s larder.

“Gandalf, I do not think this man has the power we need, he won’t be enough to help us. He’s a gardener, doesn’t even know how to use his powers anyway, he isn’t fit for this.” Thorin murmured. 

“I have faith in him. He’s strong. Stronger than you, as long as he knows how to use it and begins to learn to control it. You can teach him to use his powers, they’re similar enough to yours. Go and bring him in, tell him dinner is ready.” Gandalf instructed as Fíli took the vegetable pie out of the oven. 

Thorin begrudgingly went out and knelt down by the bush. He didn’t see the point when he could have 10 strong loyals from the brotherhood that he knew would have his back. But if that’s what Greyhame said had to happen, he wasn’t in any position to argue, really. 

“Bilbo? Gandalf said you need to come in. He wants you to come with us, he’s cooked one of your pies for us. I would appreciate it if you did some in, then at least we can explain to you what the plan is.” Thorin wasn’t used to awaiting an answer, he was used to leading armies to raid mutant testing facilities and mutant antagonistic groups. He expected to be commanding, but this mutant was stubborn. He took hold of the vines stubbornly and tried to rip them. 

Bilbo let out a shout and tangled Thorin up inside them, dragging him into the bush when he felt his plants come under threat.

“Do not hurt them! I don’t care who you are or who you think you are, you cannot come into my home and act like that! They don’t need you to hurt them, they have feelings too mister Durin!” Bilbo snapped, vines constricting the man who struggled inside the floral bonds that held him still. “Apologise! Apologise to them right this instant.” 

Thorin was too proud for that, holding his tongue for this man. Why should he apologise to some plants? They didn’t have feelings anyway! He was one of the most important people in the brotherhood, had the most impressive tattoos and fought the X-men enough. It was bad enough that Greyhame forced the fat one to come with them, the two having tried not to make rude or snide comments about the times they’d clashed in front of the boys. 

Though he’d almost let Fíli throw Bombur out of the car for calling Kíli his female name, but they’d not been allowed to, unfortunately. So they settled for Fíli planning to force the cutlery out of his hands during the culinary lessons he taught at the school. Serves him right, for Kíli had looked fit to burst into tears at hearing his other name.   
But Thorin was stubborn and wouldn’t say sorry. 

Inside the house, Gandalf just watched with a small smile. Kíli was drinking a can of soda they’d found in the pantry, his legs swinging on the chair slowly while the food cooked.   
Fíli was watching in horror when the vines dragged his uncle away. 

“Don’t worry about fetching him out, they’ll come to an agreement. Thorin may be stubborn, but Bilbo is even more so if he is anything like his mother was. And powerful. Thorin will either pass out from holding his breath or Bilbo squeezing too tight or they’ll see eye to eye, more or less.” Gandalf reassured the golden haired mutant, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

It was true that Fíli was training up to join the X-men, because he thought it would be best to keep Kee safe from the harder people out there in the world that held anti-mutant sentiment, never mind the ever insistent transphobia he could face on top of that. He honestly adored his little brother and would let himself be captured if it kept the brat safe.   
Sometimes they butted heads, but not enough for it to be a problem between them. He was glad Kíli was able to make trusted friends, though he feared that they would secretly be horrid about his baby brother. Well, he wasn’t that much of a baby, he was a teenager now, and not one of those immature ones. Not really. Thorin didn’t know yet, but he’d find out one way or another that his nephew was going to work with those pro-human mutants that turned their backs on their own brethren, or something shitty like that. Either way, he would protect Kíli at any cost.

“Gandalf, why him though?” Kíli asked finally, having been mostly quiet after Bombur called him Kíerra. 

“My dear Kíli, I think he will be good for your thick skulled uncle. And for himself, well he’ll be a whole new person for better. Not worse, I can assure you. He has a big heart, big enough for us all I believe.” Gandalf offered a bright smile, patting the dark haired Durin’s shoulder reassuringly. 

If they could hear outside, they’d know that really wasn’t the case. They were shouting at one another, rocks and dirt flying at Bilbo who completely tangled Thorin up in thorny vines. 

“I won’t do what you say!”

“Well neither will I!”

“I don’t care how powerful you are, do what I say!”

“Never! You have no power over me- AUGH- that hurt! Cut it out!”

 

After a moment Bilbo had gone silent. Thorin felt the vines loosening. Bilbo covered the man’s mouth and leant close. 

“Somebody’s here and they shouldn’t be here. Get ready to deal with it, that's your job right? They’re in the garden.” Bilbo whispered. Thorin instantly was alert, the ground going still from their combined tension. It was tense, it was still. 

In that second both mutants leapt out from the undergrowth and tackled the garden invader with a shout. In that instant Fíli had whipped out from the house through the kitchen door to help his uncle fight off the attacker or attackers. 

“Oi! Get off me you huge bastards!” Came a muffled shout. Thorin quickly pulled back from the attack he was ready to spring.

“Nori! You absolute pissbucket, I was about to rip your beard out and feed you to Bilbo’s plants!” Thorin shouted, though his face seemed relieved enough despite the words and insult. Bilbo spluttered. 

“You know him? Why is he in my house? What the hell is going on here?” Bilbo waved his hands about, grass wrapping around Fíli’s boots and flowers shooting up around Thorin’s feet. 

Well that had been unexpected. 

“Bilbo, this is Nori, he’s my lieutenant when it comes to raids. Nori, are you quite alright? What about-?” Thorin asked, but Mr Greyhame cleared his throat. 

“Everybody, come inside for dinner if you please.” Despite the ‘please’ it was most certainly not a request but an order, the mutants all trailed back inside, sitting around Bilbo’s kitchen table as Kíli helpfully threw the plates across the room, despite Bilbo’s cry about them being ‘best crockery’ they didn’t even shatter as they touched the table, the pie being cut by an eager Bombur. It was hardly a tiny pie, but it was feeding seven grown men, so it was necessary. 

“You must be mister Nori! I’m your brother’s friend, he made me a scarf.” Kíli piped up happily when the mutant sat down. It was the nose and hair that gave it away. 

“Oh, you know my Ori? How is he doing? Which thesis is he writing? Has he already finished his third masters degree?” Nori eagerly asked, fixing Kíli with a fierce grin. 

“Ori’s doing the one about uh...Language formation in ancient times to now? I didn’t know it was a masters...But Ori’s doing great!” Kíli gladly supplied while the food was dished out. 

Bilbo brushed the dirt off while the conversations bubbled across the room. He glared as he sat down, opposite Thorin. They stared each other down before Thorin looked away. 

Bombur muttered something about ‘brotherhood scum’ which just alarmed Bilbo all the more. Was he harbouring the worst kind of mutants in his house? But the way he’d leapt out to fight, was he just like them?

“Time for full introductions, I should think.” Gandalf chuckled. “You all know I am Gandalf, headmaster of Xavier’s school. Bombur and Fíli are two of my X-men, Kíli is a student. Thorin and Nori are from the brotherhood as my guests.” 

In that moment Thorin exploded with movement, trying to grab hold of Fíli. Kíli intercepted and pushed his brother away, using himself as shield between his brother and pissy uncle.

“An X-man? You? I thought you knew better, that school has put you away from our side! You’re on the human’s side! They’ll kill you and torture you until we’re all dead! Traitor!” Thorin shouted, fighting against Kíli’s powers. Bilbo and Nori tugged on Thorin to try and pull him away, looking to Bombur or Gandalf for help, but both were of no use. As usual.   
“Human lover! I bet you’ll fuck any human that doesn’t treat you like a freak! Bilbo said so himself, we’re freaks, but I bet you’ll fuck every single one of them!” Thorin shouted. That seemed to draw the line.

Gandalf stood and all the powers in the room just stopped. Thorin fell to the floor. Even Nori seemed to cower a little. 

“That is enough. I will not tolerate this. There are no sides in this war other than those that want to hurt the others! We are all mutants and we all must work together for our cause!”Gandalf had that sort of...well, not power, but ability to cause a room to go silent and still from the quiet rage that burned inside his eyes. 

“Kíerra, Fíli maybe you should go upstairs.” Bombur mumbled quietly. Bilbo and Nori glanced at Kíli in slight surprise when a whisper of ‘shut up’ left the boy’s lips. 

In that second the stillness shattered once more, in the shape of Kíli taking hold of the fat neck, squeezing as hard as he could on the ginger man’s throat. 

“That isn’t my name! Shut up! Shut up! Don’t call me that, it’s not my name! You fat bastard that isn’t my name! It’s K-Í-L-I. KÍLI. I hate you! I hate you most in the world, shut up! Shut up! Shut your fat fucking mouth!” Kíli screamed, voice sounding too high, not calm at all and honestly scared. 

Bilbo quickly intervened this time, wrapping his arms around the hysterical boy, tugging him away with all his might, some help from Nori was necessary. For somebody so tiny, Bilbo was surprisingly strong, pulling him into the other room. Thorin then pounced, Fíli close behind him, shaking Bombur violently while Fíli pulled at his hair, ripping a huge clump from the top of his head. Gandalf sighed and the doors between rooms shut, blocking out any sound from the kitchen. 

Kíli was boiling with rage, things he’d never touched in Bilbo’s house were shaking on the spot in a five foot radius other than Bilbo’s potted plants and Bilbo himself. Nori wasn’t so lucky, and found his beard and hair wobbling as well as all the knives in his pockets threatening to rip out of their seams. 

Bilbo gently patted the boy’s back, wiping up the tears with a handkerchief. Nori fretted a little, running his hands through his hair as Bilbo tried to calm Kíli. 

“Please can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be around them right now...” Kíli mumbled. Bilbo smiled softly and pulled the boy in for a tight hug. 

“Don’t worry Kíli. Stay here if you need. I understand, don’t worry. My mother was biologically my father. I understand completely. You’re still young, anyway. How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?” Bilbo had a soft spot for young and innocent looking people, especially this little teenager. 

“Seventeen. Um...I guess that makes sense.” Kíli mumbled, glancing up at the portraits around the room. The woman seemed attractive enough, though not to his tastes. He preferred them not to be old and dead, after all. 

“You go upstairs and I’ll deal with them for you, since it seems I have to be part of this madness. Have a nap or a shower if you need. I suppose I’ll be making a dull and proper dinner for the lot of you, if I’m in this for the long haul. Which it seems I am, as I’m the only one with any sense other than that old buffoon Greyhame. Is he even qualified to teach? Are any of them qualified to teach or are they just...X-men with day jobs?” Bilbo was mostly rambling to calm them both, musing to himself. Kíli stifled a laugh and seemed to perk up. 

“A nap would be nice if you wake me up when proper dinner is made.” Kíli beamed, seeming like a cheerful kid might when told it was their birthday soon. 

“Alright. Go upstairs and to the room second left, you can take a little snooze there. Remember to take off your binder or you won’t be happy when you do wake up Kíli. Am I saying that right? Kíli? Is it Hungarian?”

“Yeah, Hungarian. Our family moved over before the war in Europe broke out. We think our great granddad- Thorin’s granddad was a mutant too, but we don’t know. It seemed to have skipped a generation and then presented with Thorin, our uncle Frerin and then us...” Kíli had no idea why he was telling the short man this, but he was anyway. He had a good sense of who he could trust, Ori and Bilbo were maybe the most trustworthy people outside of Gandalf and family that he’d met. 

“For what it’s worth, you pass well and Kíli suits you better than any other name.” Bilbo smiled, guiding the boy to the stairs. 

“Come down when the sounds of people trying to kill each other die down.” Kíli just grinned and headed up the stairs. 

 

Inside the kitchen, Thorin, Nori, Fíli and Bombur were all suspended by their toes from the ceiling while Bilbo set about making a proper meal for everyone other than a pie. Bilbo seemed to be a little more comfortable when only Gandalf was allowed to speak, the enigmatic old man smoking his pipe while Bilbo had some vegetables steaming nearby. 

“Gandalf, does Kíli like fish? I’ve got some salmon that he might enjoy. It should go well with steamed carrots and baby sweetcorn.” Bilbo asked. Some pork chops were cooking for Thorin and Nori, seeing as they looked worst off. Fíli was having burgers with the vegetables and Gandalf was having a vegetarian meal of corn on the cob, mashed potato and the steamed vegetables.   
The mutants hanging from the ceiling weren’t allowed to speak until Kíli came down, but that suited Bilbo just fine.   
“I think he should enjoy some fish, I recall he eats it gladly when we have fish in. Would you mind pouring me another cup of tea?” Gandalf held out the cup, with Bilbo pouring the tea in for Gandalf graciously. 

“Your meal is almost ready, would you care to let Kíli know that food is almost ready?” Bilbo asked, busying himself with draining the water from the potatoes for mashing. 

Almost on cue, Kíli came dashing down the stairs, looking up at the men on the ceiling. He grinned, seeing the bald spot from where his hair had been yanked out. 

“Anything I can help you with, mister Boggins?” Kíli asked with a cheerful bounce. 

“Just mash the potatoes for me, if that would be quite alright.” Bilbo pretended to ignore the mangling of his name. Kíli touched the masher and it went mad, not getting the mess anywhere but still incredibly fast for Bilbo’s liking. 

The food was served up and Gandalf let them all fall to the floor. Thorin was forced into the seat beside Bilbo, Fíli beside his brother and Nori next Gandalf with Bombur on the other side. 

“Alright, get eating.” Bilbo helpfully suggested. They all began to eat quickly, the boys stuffing it in their mouths quickly. Bilbo tried to tell them to take it easy, but found he couldn’t speak. He saw similar reactions around the table, with Gandalf frowning a little. 

“We are here today, Bilbo to inform you about a crime being committed against mutants. Children on the streets, brotherhood members and ordinary mutants are being snatched up by Smaug. He works within the government and outside of them. Thorin was tested on, his fingers had their mutation spread further, as have his eyes. Nori has had his mutation weakened, so now he can only be invisible to non-mutants. They’re trying to turn us into weapons to eradicate us further. Or even...Cure that which does not need curing.” Gandalf explained.   
Kíli went still and looked at Nori who jutted his jaw out and glared at his food.   
“Bilbo, will you help us? Help stop this? Your mother would have, if you are her son then surely you cannot stand the thought of children like Kíli being taken and cut apart and tested on. She would have wanted this for you if she had known you’d have powers like she had. You can continue her legacy, of helping people. Isn’t that what you want? Rather than being sat away from the world like this, Bilbo?”

Bilbo stared at his plate, unmoving. He could feel all the plants in his garden breathing life. It made him shiver a little. He glanced up at the boys, the golden and dark boys. There were kids like them living on the street, stealing and using their powers to get by, being taken and killed. 

“Well. When will we be going then?” Bilbo asked, folding his hands on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some warnings for torture mentions in this chapter btw

The next morning, Bilbo found himself walking to Gamgee farm, giving strict instructions to Gaffer’s son Sam, telling him just how to look after the garden while he was gone, however long he was gone for. They were welcome to his pumpkins as long as half were left by Halloween and Bilbo would invite the entire family over for thanksgiving. And that Sam could access the plant journals he’d written at any time, as long as they were looked after properly.

They were on good terms, Bilbo and the Gamgees, both didn’t mind the way the others acted, nor how they lived their lives. So what if Bilbo had walked in on Gaffer and his wife having sex in their front garden that one time?  
So what if Bilbo talked to his plants? It didn’t seem to matter, they refused to take money from Bilbo for anything other than buying their produce. They were nice enough and had plenty of children, that was fine with Bilbo if he found them in his house eating his biscuits. He was fondest of their boy Sam who would go out of his way to offer gardening help, eager to learn about the plants from Bilbo, who had learnt from his mother.

 

Fíli, Thorin, Nori and Kíli had stayed the night at Bilbo’s insistence, cooking them up a big breakfast while they rested up for a while. Gandalf returned the next morning, thankfully without Bombur. The man Gandalf was with was tall, burly and surprisingly polite. Thorin and Nori seemed to recognise him, but kept a civil tongue. The newest guest had a huge mohawk that seemed to defy gravity. It probably did, as part of the mutation.

“Mister Dwalin!” Fíli greeted, bringing the tall mutant to sit down at Bilbo’s table with a cup of coffee.

Nori seemed to avoid being in the same room as him, sitting with Thorin in the garden instead. Bilbo brought out his watering can and quickly gave the plants a once over before going back inside.

Dwalin excused himself and went to the bathroom, giving Bilbo an opportunity to ask the question burning in his mind.

“Why doesn’t Nori like Dwalin?” He asked Fíli quietly.

“He doesn’t like Dwalin, he loves him. They uh...Had a bust up, I suppose. First time seeing each other in a while. Dwalin worked with Thorin and then left because he realised it wasn’t the right way to go about doing stuff.” Fíli shrugged, going back to acting passive when Dwalin came in.  
Thorin and Nori came in shortly after and the tension could practically be cut with a knife.

“So. Um. Gandalf, when shall we be leaving? I’ve got everything in order. My neighbours will look after my house until we’re back...Um. Where exactly is the car?” Bilbo glanced out the front window. He’d not seen it when walking through the field to the Gamgee’s, he’d not been in the house when they’d arrived.

“Car? We arrived in a jet today, master Baggins.” Dwalin scoffed, shaking his head. “Car indeed.” He muttered.

“A jet? Oh no, no I can’t go in a jet! I’d rather walk it if necessary!” Bilbo protested, suitcase in his hand. Fíli looked at him dubiously and tried not to snort.

“You are coming in the jet whether you like it or not, Bilbo!” Gandalf informed him. “Fíli, lock all the doors when we leave please. Kíli, take his...Suitcase to the jet.” The brothers nodded, tugging Bilbo out the door with the others before the windows and doors locked behind them.

Nori was hanging back, behind Thorin and as far away from Dwalin as possible. He couldn’t face up to him, no way. He’d hide himself away in Ori’s room when they got there. It was hurting too much to be this close to him. He looked better, he looked better but still it hurt him to see Dwalin like this.  
He’d rather reconcile properly outside of these circumstances... Dwalin had no idea about what had happened after he left, Nori couldn’t tell him. Thorin didn’t dare tell Dwalin, or he’d be killed for letting it happen.

Eventually Gandalf forced them all into the jet, despite Bilbo’s pleas about forgetting a handkerchief. Eventually they lifted off, with Bilbo’s head in a plastic bag. Thorin watched him with disdain.  
He was supposed to train this pathetic weakling up? He was a gardener, not a fighter. So he had power, strong powers couldn’t save you. That was all the man had! He couldn’t control them until he was panicking at other mutants, he was a risk that Thorin didn’t want to take. But he had to. Apparently the buffoon’s mother had been a powerful x-man...well, x-woman? Whatever, she had been there with Gandalf at the beach. That’s the only redeeming factor this idiot had. That and he was good to Kíli, which was needed aplenty.

When they finally landed, Bilbo threw himself out of the jet and heaved onto the floor. They all grimaced and decided to leave it for him to deal with.

Kíli and Nori made a beeline for Nori’s room, racing the halls.

Ori fortunately heard Kíli and made space in the room, having assumed he was running with Fíli, however Nori burst through the door first, with Kíli toppling in after him. That caught him by surprise.

“You- But you were-! Nori! I am so cross with you!” Ori tripped over his words, some of them at triple speed between coherent ones. Kíli just grinned, scarf wrapped around his neck proudly.

“I found him for you! Me, Fee and uncle got him for you, I told you we’d try.” Kíli laughed. Nori grumbled under his breath and shot Kíli a glare. “Er. Anyway. I think I need to go train Bilbo before Thorin will consider it. I’ll tell you all about it later!” Kíli left sheepishly, having intruded on the brothers’ reunion.

He took it upon himself to find Bilbo and start to train him to be aware of the powers, since he was pretty strongly powered too, but not the most powerful in his family, apparently. Maybe it was just the testosterone that made them more powerful or something. Maybe when he got it, he’d be more powerful than uncle Thorin! That thought made him bounce a little on his way to find that silly Boggins.

Ori pursed his lips, back turned to Nori as he finished up writing the last line of his dissertation. He finally turned, arms crossed as he scowled at his brother.

“Oh Ori please don’t do that, you look like Dori! I can explain everything, I promise, just get that look off your face.” Nori raised his hands in surrender, sitting on a clear part of Ori’s bed.

“Fine, Fine. But really Nori? You had me scared that you were going to be killed! Then you turn up with smiles and waves. You hadn’t sent me anything in so long! I thought they’d shot you dead at a facility!” Ori shouted, cheeks going red. “Dori didn’t tell me anything, Dori never does! You could have sent a postcard or phoned me, anything!” He was shaking a little. Nori looked down at his hands.

“Dwalin left. He left us and me and we were taken and...And Ori they fucking cut me open and experimented on me and now my powers barely even exist anymore! I’m only not visible to the bare human eye! You can see me, Kíli can and so can Dwalin. And now I’m here WITH Dwalin able to see me and guess what, star shine? He has no idea what they did to me, but he’ll find me and he’ll be how he is and I’ll have to go home licking my wounds and let Dori scold me like a bad child!” Nori let the emotion slip into his voice, making it crack a little. When he finally looked up, Ori was wiping at some tears that had formed. That just smacked Nori in the gut even harder.

“Oh, no, no. Ori I’m not angry with you or Dori, I’m alright I promise. Look, I don’t even have a bruise or anything. Kíli told me all about your new work last night, he’s a good friend to you right? I’m proud of you doing so well!” Nori quickly fussed, messing with his brother’s handkerchief, trying to make him not cry. Anything but those tears, god.  
Ori sniffled and brushed his brother away.

“Go make yourself useful. I’m fine. Whatever.” The boy muttered, arranging his manuscript.

Nori sighed and paced away from the room.

 

Kíli and Bilbo stood outside in the gardens. It seemed Kíli was the only one with patience enough to try and teach him.  
They stood in the garden in complete silence, both of them had their hands flat on the floor, barefoot as they sat together with their eyes shut.

“Now, I want you to reach out and make the grass grow and wrap around my fingers. You were doing it when you were angry, but I bet you can do it calm if you try.” Kíli suggested. Bilbo scrunched his face up, tongue sticking out as he tried to concentrate.  
It just wasn’t working! No matter what he tried it wasn’t working! Bilbo was getting frustrated and lifted his hands up. He needed a nice drink of something strong and alcoholic.

Kíli opened his eyes and laughed in amazement.

“Bilbo the grass grew! Look, right there! The grass grew because of you!” He exclaimed, pointing at the grass which had grown long directly under Bilbo’s palms. “Try and make it go down?” Kíli then suggested, grin bigger than any he’d offered Bilbo before. Bilbo was dubious and pushed his hands down. The grass followed suit almost obediently. Bilbo honestly couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Kíli waved at somebody over Bilbo’s shoulder and winked at them before going back to praising Bilbo.

 

Nori stalked the corridors like an angry cat with no friends. He didn’t want to be near Dwalin right now, he’d rather just curl up somewhere and sleep. And that’s exactly what he was going to do.  
The library seemed quiet enough for him to sleep, so he found a dark corner and settled in for a nap or grand sleep. That’d do nicely, no loud mutants to interrupt him.  
The library was huge, spacious and filled with little cubby-holes and little alcoves for the students to hide away in, as well as being fully stocked in books that were written in a variety of languages on the topic of anything from dog grooming to how to survive a nuclear winter.  
Some of Ori’s manuscripts were in here too, alongside the book pile that was devoted purely to mutation and it’s causes, both biological and environmental. Since the first nuclear tests, the rates that mutants developed had skyrocketed almost twentyfold, even for minor mutations it had still occurred and been documented properly other than demonic possessions and witchcraft.

Dwalin had thought similarly, believing Nori would never come to the library to find him. He paced the halls, footsteps surprisingly light. He happened to glance down one of the rows of shelves and found Nori. Damn it. He cursed quietly and instantly the other mutant’s eyes snapped open and fixed him with an empty glare. Almost simultaneously they sighed, Dwalin carefully pacing closer. Might as well just get this over with than avoid each other for months until one of them died or they never saw one another again.

“Don't go vanishing on me, I just want to talk. If you vanish I’ll be pissed.” Dwalin held his hands out, trying to keep Nori where he was. Nori gritted his teeth and growled as he clenched his fists.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“I can’t vanish on you like all the times I used to.”

“Why not? You did when I left the brotherhood. When I left you.”

“Yes, but you have no idea what happened after you left, Dway! I could have died because you left us.”

“Well I would if you and Thorin pulled the stick out of your arses and told me, I would know! I respect him but you’re still a crook even now.”

“Fine? You want to know? Really? Smaug. Smaug fucking got Thorin, Frerin, Bofur, Dain, Stonehelm, Ironfist, Stouty and me plus Blacknose. And there were plenty more there. I have no idea if Frerin or Bofur are alive. Dain got out with us after they killed his boy. They took away Stonehelm’s powers and crushed his skull open right in front of Dain! Of course I don’t want to tell you what happened. I can’t fucking make myself unseen to you! Only to those stupid homo sapiens. You’re on their side and they did this to me! Stouty’s dead too, they injected him with something and he burnt up from the inside. Dwayne Liam Fundin I swear to god you cannot come in here and act like I was the one that left you to the dogs!”

By now Nori was shaking, shape blurring between solid and transparent. To a human he would be completely invisible and then visible again.  
Dwalin watched him with quiet pity, because he had no idea how somebody could end up like this. Nori was practically flickering, glitching with anger. He knew he should control his powers better but right now he didn’t care. Dwalin knelt down in front of the weakened mutant in dismay. His once hilarious hair had been shaved short, only starting to grow back now. Jesus, why did it have to happen to Nori? His Nori. He was going to fucking kill this Smaug for hurting Nori. He could see cuts and incisions on Nori’s skull through the short hair, the bruising and all.

“Nori? Take a deep breath and calm the hell down. You’re flickering. Remember the first time you did that? I know I do.” Dwalin murmured, taking Nori’s hands. That seemed to solidify him, no longer flickering.

“Dwalin, you’re one of them now. Why? You’re one of the x-men. Look at you, trying to be the responsible one. You always did trust the authorities over Thorin.” Nori half-heatedly teased, all the anger seeming to have deflated from his body once Dwalin took hold of him.

“There’s the man I know. Did you seriously call me by my full name? What are we, married?” Dwalin snorted, eyes twinkling with joy at Nori seemingly coming back to himself.

“Oh please, as if I’d marry somebody who obeys the law as much as you do!” Nori hit him in the shoulder, knowing it wouldn’t cause any damage or pain to the stocky mutant.

“I would never marry somebody so lawless, I agree.” Dwalin joked, elbowing him gently. He could see that Nori had lost a lot of weight from captivity. It had been six or seven months since he’d seen Nori, and he regretted every day of it that he spent without Nori. He knew the thief hadn’t forgiven him completely yet, but at least he was in a better mood.

“Nori, do you want to sleep somewhere cozier? My room, perhaps? If you could stand being in such a fancy bed. That or have a shower because you stink like Bombur’s arsecrack.” Dwalin offered. Nori nodded after a moment and followed closely behind.

Fíli cracked his knuckles, circling Thorin in the training ring. Thorin had his hands in boxing gloves, while Fíli was bare-fist. They were sparring, Thorin’s request was not to hurt Fíli, so they compromised. It was still a fight about who was right about Fíli joining the X-men. Ori, Gimli, Bombur, Dwalin and a few other students were watching.

Fíli winked at Ori and went straight into the fight, fist connecting with Thorin’s gut, before whirling away with a kick to Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin punched Fíli’s knee, causing him to land kneeling, a blow coming straight to his face. He ducked forward and took hold of Thorin’s leg, punching the back of his knee and heel, bringing Thorin to the floor. They wrestled on the floor momentarily, until Fíli got the upper hand after a few face directed punches, taking hold of his throat. Pinning Thorin’s hands above his head using his powers on the metallic hands was a bonus, of course. Thorin made a desperate choking noise and Fíli released him, turning away.

“You were right to do this.” Thorin muttered, wiping blood away from his split lip once Fíli dropped control of his hands. Fíli smiled and helped his uncle up, pretending not to notice the slightly faded bruising through the shaven hair as he playfully smacked his uncle’s head.

Dinner was surprisingly lively in the school. Bilbo took great joy in helping Bombur and Ori as well as some of the other students with preparing the food. Tonight’s meal was rice with chilli con carne and tortillas, or the chilli con quorné as Bilbo joked as he prepared the vegetarian dish.  
It was served in a huge bowl, everyone taking it in turns to collect their dinner, it being laid across the multiple large tables for them to eat at.  
The adults all sat at one table, Greyhame not eating with them. Apparently this was normal, but Bilbo would rather have everyone eating together.

Nori was sat beside Dwalin, far less tense than it had seemed earlier, with a star-shaped knitted hat on his head to cover the injuries from being taken for experimenting on. However, Dwalin had shaved his hair off to match Nori, removing his incredible Mohawk so that only his beard remained. It was a little daunting to see how they looked, sat beside Thorin they almost looked like they’d escaped a prison camp out of the blue. But really they had other than Dwalin, Bilbo supposed as they ate as much as they could before Bombur scolded them for not appreciating the taste.

Fíli sat beside Bilbo, Bombur on the other. Bilbo repeatedly had to clear his throat whenever Fíli was using his powers to ensure Bombur’s cutlery wouldn’t bring him food.

 

 

“Sir, reports say that the mutants that escaped have survived. Four of five. We haven’t got a location on any yet, but we hear that they will probably be trying to meet with family members. What are your orders?” One of the many unimportant subordinates that worked for him asked.  
“Send Azog out to find them. Give the file in red to the president. I would like for his permission to raid a brotherhood training ground. And take samples, of course, but do not mention that.” Smaug was eloquent and of noble bearing. He was one of the proudest men around. And most dangerous in the country other than Greyhame and Browne.  
His secretary, miss Sparrow cleared her throat timidly and passed him his dinner with a smile.  
On the TV feed, the children screamed and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for this chapter is profuse swearing and mild violence

They’d been at Xavier’s a week and already Bilbo noticed that the students would watch him curiously in the gardens, even if he wasn’t doing anything and just tending to the flowers they watched. Some of the youngest children would shuffle close and ask what he was doing, or if he could tell them about the flowers.   
Eventually, it developed into Bilbo telling stories to the youngest ones after dinner out in the gardens, tales about dragons and trolls and elves that his mother had told him. They were all captivated and their eyes were bright and keen as he told them the tales. He would help them make their conkers strong and play the game with them during the day if he wasn’t busy. 

Honestly, he would love to live in a place like this, the children were sweet even if sometimes Marianna would sneeze and that sent a scattering of falling leaves onto them from the force she used accidentally. She always cleared them up afterwards anyway, so it didn’t matter.   
Gimli would sit and listen to his tales for hours, not caring if they were new stories or old, as long as they were told he would sit captivated by the tales. Sometimes they would have a fire going for the dead leaves, much to Bilbo’s dismay. 

On that night he sat inside with Ori, reading through his manuscripts. Ori was more than grateful to have an adult that took his writing seriously to the point of giving critiques on badly worded sentences, or how to fix a structured paragraph. Ori lapped up the criticism like a man dying of thirst, making notes as fast as Bilbo could point something out that was wrong with the syntax. 

Eventually, Bilbo plucked up a bit of courage while Ori was making his corrections to the script. 

“So...Are you and Kíli, erm. An Item?” He asked, fiddling with his buttons. Ori spluttered and seemed to do a double take. 

“Kíli? Me? No! Absolutely not! He’s nice but I could never- I wouldn’t ever- Goodness me no!” Ori insisted, actually stopping to stare at Bilbo in surprise. 

“Oh um. It’s just how close you are, I just thought maybe...Oh never mind, I’m just being silly, aren’t I?” Bilbo shook his head, a little embarrassed by it all. 

“He’s far too reckless to date, I’d never get anything done. I’m only sixteen, but really I’ve got so much to do and he’d just make me go and mess around with him instead of focusing. His brother is nice, but too old for me, and probably straight. I don’t mind, it’s not like I can’t have platonic relationships without any funny business.” Ori grinned. “The Durins are all very attractive, but no. I wouldn’t.”

Bilbo sheepishly nodded, letting Ori go back to the writing. 

 

The first day of Thorin and Bilbo’s training started, with apprehension from both.   
Kíli had insisted Bilbo was ready for Thorin to train, as Thorin had the best control out of them all. And supposedly good emotional control, but Bilbo scoffed at that, recalling the events that happened in his kitchen. Though Kíli had forced everything to shake by using his powers, so perhaps Thorin was truly powerful as he hadn’t forced the bricks from the walls. 

They stood together in the school’s rougher grounds at the very back of the compound, the dirt and grass uneven around them. Bilbo looked in dismay at how badly cared for the plants were. Thorin cleared his throat and Bilbo looked straight up at him. Thorin’s hair had started to grow back, now looking more like he’d chosen for it to be that short, rather than having it shaven that short as a prisoner, a simple test subject.   
It still didn’t look right, in Bilbo’s opinion, but he let it sit for now, happy that at least Thorin looked healthier. When he’d first seen the man he thought he was a mutant escaped from prison or something of the sort. Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

Thorin eyed Bilbo suspiciously. He still didn’t trust the short man, despite how open he was with the children. Something just didn’t sit right. How could you not know you were a mutant for half your life?   
It just didn’t fit together properly. Bilbo seemed cheerful enough as he stretched out on the grass, working his muscles in preparation. Thorin’s brow raised, emotions bubbling beneath the skin. His eyes did their best not to betray any emotion to this strange man. He slipped off his shoes, standing barefoot in the earth as the other man was. Unexpectedly, he brought the soil up by the chunks of dirt and hit Bilbo square in the face, getting a splutter in return.

“Excuse me! What was that for?” He asked, cheeks reddening with rage. 

“Defend yourself or you’ll have worse than a faceful of dirt.” Thorin taunted, stepping back as he launched a stone at Bilbo, who ducked down onto the ground with a yelp, grass growing up around him as he rolled away. 

“I thought you were going to teach me!” Bilbo yelped as another stone flew at him, making him cover his head, another patch of grass grew over his head as an attempted defence. Thorin threw a few more, two hitting the mark and three being stopped or slowed by the grass. Finally he relented, letting Bilbo get to his feet. 

“I’ll train you.” Thorin supplied dismissively as he put his shoes back on, turning and walking away with a glance over his shoulder at the red faced man. 

Biblo hurried after him, intending to give the man a piece of his mind. Or several, depending on how he replied to being told off by somebody no taller than 5’’6, coming to stop Thorin walking away from him. 

“What do you mean you’ll train me? Of course you’re going to train me, Gandalf said you had to!” Bilbo protested, pushing Thorin back a little indignantly as he stood on tiptoes, poking him in the chest. 

“No, you had to survive a basic attack before I would even consider you to be of any use. I will teach you tomorrow. See if you can try and make this patch of soil and filth into something useful, then I’ll know you are not completely useless.” Thorin dismissively brushed past Bilbo, swatting away his hand. He knew this man wasn’t worth anything, seeing as he couldn’t even control his own powers.

Bilbo was flabbergasted, spluttering as he tried to think of something to say. He felt something bubbling deep inside him, fluttering with rage. He took hold of the tips of it as he felt it going by, like a leaf in the wind that he could scarcely touch, but even the briefest was fuel. In that second he felt the earth shaking beneath his bare feet, felt it all connected to him as plants all turned their attention to Bilbo. 

He stomped and the grass grew up around Thorin’s leg, winding its way up to the knee. Thorin was watching in slight surprise. He clenched his fist and the grass tightened around Thorin. Thorin snarled, but the grass grew tighter, creeping up his other leg as Bilbo took a deep breath. He seemed about ready to burst into a verbal tirade, but in return Thorin shut his eyes, the chain around Bilbo’s neck going tight, a stone coming to knock Bilbo out.

The grass remained tight around Thorin’s leg, forcing him to shout for somebody to come and help pull him out. Dwalin was the first to respond, albeit simply out of habit. 

He stared at the unconscious man on the floor, and Thorin tied and tangled within the grass. The sheer hilarity caused him to burst out laughing, before Thorin snapped at him. The large mutant tugged his former comrade out of the grass trap, letting him drop to his feet after a moment. They both looked at Bilbo, a shared thought between them. 

Oh shit. 

The blood seemed to be splattered on the ground where Bilbo had fallen face forward, a blow on his head from the rock bleeding too. They both scrambled forward and picked up the little man, carrying him back to the mansion. As if he already knew, Gandalf was stood disapprovingly on the threshold, arms crossed with a dark expression. 

“What have you done to Bilbo, you incompetent buffoons?” He asked, mostly calm sounding, though both knew he was anything but calm, the storm raging in the tall man’s eyes was more than enough to be scared. Bombur was behind him with a worried look. 

“He attacked me and I had to knock him out before he had my legs off!” Thorin protested. An unrecognisable expression crossed his face before he took hold of the small man and shot the dirtiest look at Thorin, taking the little man inside. 

Bilbo awoke with a pounding headache and an intense sense of nausea from seemingly nothing. He recalled Thorin leaving, assuming the man had punched him or something of the sort. His head hurt enough and he could taste a slight coppery tang in his mouth. His brain supplied that it was in fact the taste of blood, his own blood.   
He groaned, hand covering his eyes from the light of the room. Fucking hell. He sat up with a little grunt, glancing around. Where exactly was he? All he could see was green. He shook his head a few times and then rubbed his eyes. Still green. He stood up from the bed, soft moss cushioning the floor beneath him. A light knock on the door came. He made a small bewildered noise and looked up at Bombur as his face peeped around the door. 

“Erm. Is everything okay in here Bilb-oh. Um...Are you aware that it’s all a bit green in here? Is this moss?” Bombur asked, brows ascending closer to his hairline than before. 

“Erm. I should think it is, though I don’t remember making this happen. So I would ask mister Greyhame if I did this...” Bilbo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.   
The curls were clumped together a little, Bilbo knew it was blood that clumped them together. He wanted something to calm his head, honestly. Bombur pushed the door open as best he could and Bilbo praised whatever gods may be that the chubby man had a plate of little butter biscuits and what looked to be a cup of tea. He set them on the little bedside table. 

“The tea has honey in it because it’s good and helps you feel better. You should shower and check for fresh blood. Fíli’s going to take over training you since Thorin’s uh...been thrown out for hurting you.” Bombur seemed almost reluctant to say what had happened, but Bilbo knew there was more to it than throwing him out. 

He still didn’t quite know what happened, and he supposed he would never hear about what happened from either of the Durin boys. Would that be the last time he saw Thorin then? Was the mission off? Could he just go home as he chose? 

“Exactly, um, where has he gone off to anyway?” He asked carefully, picking up a biscuit to dip in the tea as he eyed Bombur who seemed to wither under his gaze. Bilbo knew if he pressed enough the man would spill the beans. “Bombur?” 

“He’s gone to try and find his brother and he’s taken Nori and Dwalin and they’re going to raid the building I think, but Gandalf’s going to try and stop them.” Bombur confessed, before covering his mouth in despair, he glanced around mildly and whined. “They’re looking for my brother too. He got taken by the same person and I begged him to make sure Bo is okay.”   
Bilbo bit his lip, mulling over what he needed to do. 

“I’m going to go after him. You stay here and man the um...Fort.” Bilbo suggested. 

“But you don’t know where they’ve gone!” Bombur insisted, cheeks red as he was flustered by this all. 

“But Gandalf will take me if I insist.” He retorted, pushing the man aside as he ran to find Gandalf, only to find that he was leaving without Bilbo. Bother and confound it!

 

The jet took off and the position was revealed, the signal given.   
The troops advanced, guns raised. 

Fíli was the first to notice something was wrong. Something was really fucking wrong. Too much metal. Too much cold iron. He shook Kíli awake and looked out of the window. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuuck! 

He shut his eyes and shook every bed in the building by the metal, forcing the students awake. He had to be the adult.

“Everyone up! Everyone get up right now! We’re under attack!” He shouted. 

Bombur and Bilbo heard the shouts and looked at one another in shock. The first bullets were fired through the window and they ducked down. 

The brothers ran through the hall, Kíli running his hands across the wooden panelling. Gandalf would be pissed later on, but right now they needed to get people out. He forced the wood from the walls, bringing it up to block off the windows from more bullets hitting students. 

Bombur hit the alarm, triggering the evacuation chime. It would alert the entire school to leave through hidden exits.   
Ori ran past Kíli and Fíli, ducking into the tunnel with Gimli and another small child. The children mostly followed the older teens while Kíli kept bringing things to block his brother who was manipulating the bullets as best he could. 

The sirens were loud and it hurt Kíli’s ears but he couldn’t let go. Not yet. Just a little longer. He saw Bombur run by with another ten, maybe fifteen students. Surely that would be all of them? Surely? He looked at his brother, blood trickling from his nose from the effort he was going to, to try and keep them out. 

“Fee! Fee I can’t keep it up!” He whimpered, sweat dripping from his brow. They could hear Bilbo scurrying around upstairs looking for any leftover students, but Fíli lapsed for a moment and a stray bullet caught Kíli in the leg.

A harsh wet scream pierced the cold night.   
The youngest Durin was thrown to the floor and a smattering of darts came through as the tunnel shut itself at Fíli’s command before he succumbed to the overpowering tranquiliser. Kíli tried to force a shield around them, but the soldiers were in, grabbing them by the hair. Bilbo was still upstairs! The fog descended over his mind, a mix of pain and need for sleep hit him. Only then did he realise he’d been given a tranquiliser too. 

Bilbo heard the scream and dived into a wardrobe. The soldiers began to search the house, a scream or shout whenever they found a student that hadn’t escaped as instructed.   
Bilbo’s eyes were tightly shut as a small noise came from the room he was hidden in. The wardrobe opened and Bilbo found a man pressing a finger to his lips, before he took hold of Bilbo as the door was kicked open and they vanished on the spot, bullets missing them completely as they reappeared in a messy camp almost right away. 

Thorin was there, looking particularly displeased at the little man. 

“Thorin! You bastard! You absolute bastard!” Bilbo shouted, striding over, poking him in the chest. “You absolute bastard! I hope their mother skins you alive!” 

“What- No. You’re- You can’t be serious, what happened to them you useless sack of shit?” Thorin growled, bearing down on Bilbo. 

“They were shot! Both of them! Shot and Kíli screamed his lungs out after he was shot, I didn’t hear Fíli but I heard the little one screaming for his brother, so I know he was hurt. You- you should have been there to save them! Your own nephews! God only knows where they are now!” Bilbo spat, squaring up to Thorin.   
The trees creaked and groaned, bending to Bilbo’s rage. 

“You should have stopped them! You could have saved them, Gandalf says you’re a category four in strength when you barely even act a three! That would make you on level with me, but you’re really not, you’re nothing! You couldn’t even protect a pair of teenagers, who knows what will happen to Kíli? He could have so many things done to him because of his body, you didn’t think to save him?” Thorin snarled. 

“They were protecting the others, I was trying to get them out. Your...associate came and got me before the soldiers got me! At least I know what happened to the boys, unlike you! You useless sack of decomposing badger shit!” Bilbo replied, hair quivering with how violently he trembled. 

Said associate waved helpfully to Bilbo from behind a dark haired man who looked remarkably like Fíli, minus the hair with a nose more like Thorin’s. 

“Bofur at your service” He called helpfully. “Did my brother Bombur get out safely, he’s a fat guy, you should know him?” He asked cheerfully. 

“Yes, yes Bombur got out.” Bilbo muttered before Thorin shoved him over, sending him sprawling in the dirt. Nori lifted him up, fear burning in his eyes. 

“Ori?” He whispered, unable to look Thorin in the eye. Bilbo just nodded weakly. His head was throbbing and he could swear the plants were moving all around him. Nori let go of him and he wobbled on his feet.

Bilbo mumbled a quick ‘nope’ before dropping to the floor, a bed of moss comforting him as he hit the ground and blacked out.   
Memories swirled that he didn’t know, but were still his on some level. 

Plants breaking the pots and his father insisting something be done. Something be done. 

It had been done.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Belladonna, I am fully aware that you lead a different lifestyle than I had expected. I know you are different in many ways but I will not let you allow our son to become something so completely out of control! Three times this week he’s had a room full of moss! I know you have some powers, but honestly you cannot let Bilbo continue like this! I never complained that you have the same genitals as I, I never complained that you’re a mutant, but this draws the straw. You won’t help him, you won’t teach him to keep it under control!”_

_“Bungo it isn’t his fault! He’s trying to get it under control still, it isn’t his fault, go easy on the boy! I can’t teach him, he’ll learn it all himself”_

_“The garden is growing wild in a matter of hours! You need to bring somebody to sort him out!”_

_“Fine, fine I’ll call Greyhame, Browne and Elrond. They can help, just don’t be horrid or I shall be leaving and Bilbo will be coming with me.”_

_Two men watched Bilbo as he sat in the living room, the third was out of the room speaking with the Baggins adults._

_“Bilbo, why don’t you show us what you can do?”_

_The teenager mumbled something about a mess and glanced at the roses one of the men had brought. The flowers grew up and out, more than they had expected, until a rootless rose bush was almost in full bloom after half a minute._

_“Why that is incredible! Don’t you think so- so- so simply incredible!”_

_“That is truly remarkable...”_

_The muffled sounds of shouting, his mother shouting and the two men’s voices murmuring._

_The two he was with glanced at each other worriedly, both going to join the three in the kitchen. Bilbo could hear disagreement and shouts and arguing and he gritted his teeth. The floorboards rattled, sprigs shooting through the floor and warping the doors. He wanted them all to shut up. He wanted to live in quiet._

_The adults all trailed back in, his mother looking most reluctant. One of the men he didn’t know came and stood behind him, placing his fingers on Bilbo’s forehead._

_“What are you-?”_

_Bilbo baggins was a respectable boy, no sorts of adventures or freakish happenings in his house, thank you very much. His mother was far too adventurous for his liking. She’d even been behind the Berlin wall! That was far too dangerous for Bilbo._

_When his parents had been killed, he hadn’t gone with them as it was too dangerous for his liking. Okay, so they had been on a cruise, but it was still risky. And they’d died. And he took to isolation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter before I move on to the darker things that lie ahead for this fic.   
> Bilbo had his abilities sealed away by either gandalf, mr browne or elrond. We'll find out later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mind control and torture.   
> OTL my heart hurts

Kíli was in burning agony, he was wearing itchy hospital clothes. Was he at hospital? His leg hurt. Why did his leg hurt? The man speaking to him was a mutant, wasn’t he? He looked like it.

“Your name is Tauriel, isn’t it princess?” 

Kíli was confused. Who was Tauriel? Was there another person in the room. His name wasn’t Tauriel. He couldn’t see another person in the room.  
Did they think he was a girl? A wave of despair hit him and he looked away.

“No. No I am not a gi-“ Huge tendrils of pain flooded his brain. Why did it hurt? Mutants didn’t attack mutants, he knew they didn’t do that to one another. But this man was. He was blonde. Was he blonde? Kíli’s head hurt. 

“Repeat after me, princess. My name is Tauriel.”

“My name is Kíli.” He defiantly raised his chin, glancing away from the milky eyes that watched him. A huge ripple of pain spread through his body. The room shook around him as he tried to break free. 

“Your name is Tauriel.”

“My fucking name is Kíli! I want my brother! Fee! Fee! Kill them! Fee please!” He screamed as his knee was punched, the bullet wound causing shock to run through him.

“Princess the more you lie the more you will be punished.”

After twelve hours he wasn’t sure of his name. 

After a day he wasn’t sure he wasn’t a prince. 

After two days he wasn’t sure his name wasn’t Tauriel.

After six days he was certain his name was Tauriel and he was a prince. 

After twenty days she knew she was called Tauriel and she was a princess. 

 

Smaug blew a smoke ring as he watched Thranduil torturing the child they’d found at Xavier’s school. She was certain that she was a boy, but then Thranduil had been certain he would never be drugged and forced to work for him. 

Now the child was complacent, sat beside Thranduil’s daughter in a cell. The girls suited each other fine, both were so deep within his control that they knew not what was happening. 

This Kíli had been strong, but now she was even stronger and her powers amplified after they had tried to remove her powers. It sent a sick satisfying thrill down his spine. Nobody could stop him, he had the control over the two little mutant girls in his control. 

They would kill Greyhame.  
They would kill Browne. 

 

The boy that had been brought in with little Tauriel was screaming himself hoarse, screaming his throat out. They’d shown a live feed of his sister’s torture, a few times he had almost broken himself free from pure and unbound rage. 

They would have to simply get rid of his powers, if that was the case. 

Fíli knew where he was, he knew what had happened to his brother. They’d fucking removed his mind, only given a false mind in the place of the cheerful boy he once knew. He was tied to a bed, not a bed. No. It was like an operating table. Yes. That’s what it was.

He knew they were going to try and break his mind or force him to become like Kíli. A lie. 

The door opened and he found himself facing a huge man, his golden eyes digging into the very core of Fíli’s soul. Fíli was for the first time, scared for himself. Not his brother. He instinctively tried to make everything in the room kill this man, attack this man. Anything. Nothing worked, the drugs clouded his mind too much. 

“Star, shine one last time before I take away your pride.” The man spoke, fingers brushing across the top of Fíli’s head, the golden hair having been shaved off completely. He shivered. It’s all a lie. It’s all a lie. 

“Oh you think you are safe, you thought you were safe. Your sister is going to kill Greyhame. Count your breath and count to four and when you stop counting to four you will have no power. We have lots of experimental cures. One didn’t work on your sister, so we discarded it. Though it burned through her veins like the poison that she is to the gene pool. Now she is compliant to my every whim. Why, I could have her come in and inject you herself.” The man purred, leaning close, red locks brushing against Fíli’s cheek. He suppressed a shudder. 

“I do not have a sister.” He muttered.

“I think I shall have your sister come in. Thranduil, send Tauriel in please.” He cooed, ignoring the comment from Fíli.  
The boy came in, but this was not the Kíli that Fíli knew. His heart sank so deep he knew it may never resurface if his brother didn’t resurface. Kíli was wearing a white dress. 

Why was his brother wearing a dress?

“Kee. Kee, please. Kíli don’t do this. This isn’t you. Please Kee don’t. You can kill him, you can kill him Kee. Don’t do this to me, please. I’m nothing without my powers. Kee don’t do this!” He begged, he couldn’t give the man the satisfaction that came with tears, but he was begging for all he had. 

The man laughed and pressed the syringe to Tauriel’s palm. She stared at it in confusion, before looking at Fíli. Something registered as Kíli, but it was gone again right away.

“Inject the scum with the cure he deserves for being a disgrace, a mistake.” He ordered. Tauriel’s eyes were milky, almost unseeing. 

There wasn’t a flicker of the light in Kíli’s eyes. He was gone. Only Tauriel remained.  
This Tauriel pressed the needle into his arm. He shut his eyes. He was ready to accept it. He only wished that he didn’t adore his little brother so much, so this wouldn’t hurt as much. 

His body burnt, his body was burning he could feel it. 

He couldn’t feel the iron. 

He couldn’t feel the golden rings on dark fingers.

He dissolved into a bout of sobbing as the other girl with milky eyes came in and lifted him from the bed. He was chained in a room with other students from the school. He wept, arms chained behind him as he knew it was gone. It was gone. It was gone.  
Some of the other students sobbed with him. Hope was gone, Kíli was gone. He was ready to die. 

 

Tauriel sat with Legolas and took the blonde girl’s hand. Their milky eyes met and somewhere deep within they were able to recognise one another’s fear. 

But the second they blinked, the connection was lost. 

“Princesses, I need you to do something for us. There’s a man that got out of here, he’s not allowed to leave. I want you to bring him back for me.” Smaug informed them, Thranduil standing obediently to the side. 

“Father, we will be back soon with the man.” Legolas replied, eyes unfocused as she and Tauriel stood up. 

“We will be waiting for you. When you return, make sure you tell us all about the others he’s with.” 

Legolas had come there when her father had told her they were going to move home. 

She had not expected the beatings, the hair shaving, the constant hurt. Her father had abandoned her in his own mind, the milky eyes had become terrifying. She was too scared to fight. Then the mist had descended and she had Tauriel.

They were best friends. 

They had always been sisters and best friends. Father and father were always there for their little princesses. 

They had been told to bring back a bad man and they would. Father had asked them to. They were good little girls, right?  
Both of them had been dropped near where they had been told lots of bad spiders protected the man that left them, they were the cats and they ate spiders. 

Tauriel lifted the dirt from the floor so their white shoes wouldn’t get dirty. Legolas had her knives that Tauriel could use if the spiders attacked, taking hold of her sister’s hand they followed the path. A man- A spider tried to shout, to alarm the others, but Legolas’ knife found his throat. Kíli plucked it back out and wiped the blood off before they continued deeper and deeper into the woodlands.

Legolas’ mind was becoming clear. She could see through the fog. 

She looked at the boy beside her.

She looked at her sister. 

She saw the boy. 

“Sister?” Asked a voice, a voice too high to belong to the boy. She smiled and shook her head, looking into milky brown eyes. 

“It’s nothing Tauriel. We should keep walking.” She took hold of her sister’s hand once more and they paced. 

She wasn’t real. 

This can’t be real. They approached the camp and were somehow let in, somebody recognising them- recognising the boy she was with. Recognising her sister. 

Was the boy her sister? The boy was not her sister. She did not have a sister.

Despite the fact her mind was clearing, they were still surrounded by spiders. 

No. 

No they were not spiders they were people just like her.  
There were vines everywhere and a huge green pod.

A man ran forward, tripping as he saw Tauriel. She took a deep breath of air, throat suddenly freed of something.  
Then a second similar man appeared. Both shouted.

Something inside her sister broke and Tauriel let a scream break his lips. 

Legolas kept hold of her brother. Her sister. No.  
Her friend. He needed something. 

Legolas fell to her knees. Tauriel stumbled forwards, hand breaking free from his sister’s hand and into his uncle’s arms.  
Their short hair was too cold to keep out the clearing wind. 

The marks on the back of her neck burned. 

Frerin had been the first to see Kíli and the girl enter the camp. They were wearing all white. White boots, white leather jackets. White clothes. 

Why was Kíli wearing girl clothes. 

Why was his hair-  
Frerin’s breath caught in his throat as he ran forward to the teenagers. They seemed unaware, terrified and alone. They were wearing dog tags. On black collars. 

Frerin clenched his fists and the collars broke away from his nephew and the girl. Thorin exited the tent and horror marked his face as he realised who and what the teenagers were. 

Kíli fell forwards and Frerin pushed his brother aside to take hold of the youngest Durin. Thorin hoisted up the girl and whistled for Dwalin. 

It had been a month since the raid on the school and they hadn’t heard from either of the boys. Bilbo had run away after two weeks, returning to his home. Gandalf hadn’t appeared. Browne was more than helpful, organising RABBIT (Ransack, Attack, Break, Burn, Interrogate Teams) raids.  
They still knew not where the children had been taken. This was a matter of mutant authority. Around the country mutants and humans alike were rioting that a school for mutants had been shot and burnt to the ground. 

Dís was beyond furious, having forced her way into the camp red in the face. She’s throttled Thorin and nearly drowned Frerin in a fit of almost mutant strength. But they knew it was a mother terrified for her children acting out of fear. She had gone and used all of her trust fund to buy a huge abandoned church, keeping the mutant teens safe and off the streets.  
Somebody would have to tell her. 

The collars lay on the table. They pumped some kind of toxin into the back of their necks and removed their minds from consciousness, only a shell remaining to obey and do as told. 

For now they lay asleep. Everything shook around Kíli. They’d done something to his powers and amplified them to the point that everything within what seemed to be a five meter radius was under a touch free control. 

Frerin knew that Kíli could do that when truly bubbling with rage, like the first time he had been told off for having his hair short and wearing a binder. Frerin adored Kíli, he loved the spark of his little nephew.  
The respect he held for Fíli was higher, going against Thorin simply for the sake of his brother’s safety and his want to do this right. Frerin had been the same, until he’d been taken by that man...Bofur had been the only thing to keep him sane in that dark cell. 

His powers had been weakened. He had been the weaker brother, his powers manifesting as psychokinetic energy rather than manipulation of metals or ores like the others, he supposed Kíli’s was just a more intense version of his own power.  
He sat vigilantly by his nephew and the girl they had found. Dís was on her way over and would be there within hours. Now he just needed to wait. 

Dís arrived sooner than expected, kicking Dwalin out of her way and throwing Nori aside with him. She fell to her knees beside Kíli. 

 

“Oh...No. No. My Kíerra...” She mumbled, running her hands over the teen’s face. 

“Kíli.” He croaked weakly, eyes flickering open to look at his mother. Was it his birthday? “Where am I? Has somebody died?” He asked. His mouth was dry. 

“Where’s Tauriel? Where’s my si- my...My Tauriel?” Legolas finally asked. She’d been awake for an hour already, not speaking as she tried to own her mind once more. 

“Prin...Legolas?” Kíli murmured, colour draining from his face at the voice. “No. Nononono. Legolas the spiders!” Kíli began to thrash, eyes locked with Legolas’ across the tent. Legolas began to convulse, biting her lip until she drew blood. Frerin took hold of Legolas’ hands and tried to still her while Dís tried to calm Kíli. 

Legolas reached out, pushing past Frerin to take hold of Kíli’s hand weakly. 

“I will kill the spiders before the silk falls. I will, I will kill all the spiders. No. No spiders here Kíli. Spiders are with Father.” Legolas insisted. “The spiders are in the palace. We are with the cats. The cats.”

“Princess. Princess they aren’t cats. We’re spiders, aren’t we? We’re the spiders? The cats will eat us.” Kíli whispered. Dís was trying to make him look at her, but he wouldn’t look away from the blue eyed girl. 

“Tauriel? Tauriel it’s alright. We’re...We’re mutants! We’re not spiders or cats. Mutants. Tauriel they’re mutants too, aren’t they? My real father’s a mutant. Not Father. Father is a spider.” Legolas rambled. It all made sense to Kíli. His eyes flickered and he looked away, looked up at his mother. 

“My name is Tauriel?” He asked uncertainly, seeking confirmation. “I am a prince? Legolas is a princess. Smaug told me this...But I don’t believe. I don’t know.” The sentence trailed off to a quiet end. Legolas was looking up at Dís for some sort of reassurance. The older woman looked between the two teens and shot Thorin the filthiest look she could in order to stop him entering. She glanced over to Frerin and grunted. He made himself scarce quickly. 

“Your name is Kíli. You know your name is Kíli. It used to be Kíerra Durin and now you’re Kíli Durin. Your brother is Fíli. I am your mother. Thorin and Frerin are your uncles. You went to Xavier’s school. You are not a prince.” Dís used her steadiest voice, her most calm and assured voice that she could muster. 

“Fíli.” Kíli mumbled. Legolas went still. “We...Took away Fíli’s powers. He’s there. He’s got no powers. They know we’re here.” Kíli whispered, holding onto Dís’ arm. “Ma...Ma I didn’t mean to I couldn’t stop myself he was in my head. He was in my head.” The boy’s voice croaked, eyes welling with tears. 

Dís slapped Kíli before she even registered the end of the sentence. In that moment Legolas had leapt, taking hold of the woman in an attempt to protect her princess.  
No. Not princess. Her Tauriel. Her prince. Her best friend. Was he her best friend?

Kíli’s tears fell freely and Thorin burst into the tent, ripping Legolas from his sister, throwing the starved girl to the floor near Kíli, who pulled her up into his bed with a trembling hand. The slap mark was already looking pink and Kíli looked awful. 

Kíli dissolved into a mess of mumbling his brother’s name and trying to pull at hair he didn’t have. 

Legolas guarded her short prince from Dís and Thorin, daggers drawn from white leather. 

Nobody would touch Tauriel- Kíli. He was her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A meeting was called, with Mr Browne at the head of it. Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Bombur and Kíli (restrained and handcuffed to Legolas) sat towards the front. 

“Right. Right, right right right...” The man mumbled. “Oh dear. Well. It seems that this Smaug is the one responsible for the disappearances, the attacks, the torture. The little ones here, the bald ones. Oh what was it...Oh! Yes, right, right. They were wearing some sort of black collars which pressed against marks on their necks and forced their minds to erm....To not be theirs? No, no. To enforce the torture. Yes, that’s right. He took Oakenshield’s nephews and we have only one back and he’s been tortured to the point he is seeing the world wrong!” 

A mutter spread through the group. The most powerful mutants had assembled, almost every member of the brotherhood in the tristate area were there. Something had to be done. 

Thorin was the leader of the New York faction, Frerin had taken over the Rhode Island region after Stonehelm had died, Dwalin was re-instated as Pennsylvania’s leader. Browne had come from Washington state to direct this meeting. 

“Kill them all! Make them suffer! Kill the humans!” Somebody at the back shouted. Dís wasn’t there, or else it would have been even more dangerous for them to be there. Some people cheered in assent. 

“No! No, no. We need to rescue the children first! Mutant children, taken off the streets! They burnt down Xavier’s school! They burnt it to the ground! We need to get them out first!” Browne smacked his hands together with a shout. 

“We raid the biggest facility, force them to give back what is ours!” Nori shouted. He didn’t know where Ori was. Dori wasn’t talking to him still, regardless. A few more shouts of agreement. 

“We know it is somewhere in New Mexico, lads and ladies. I say we raid the region, until my other nephew is found. Until Smaug lies dead!” Bofur suggested, before glancing at Browne who nodded at him as he came to the front. 

“Right lads and ladies. Mister Browne here has faith in me. I suggest that we go to New Mexico, we get all the weapons that we can, guns and our own powers work. We will storm the base as any RABBIT attack, minus the interrogation with more lethality. We kill humans on sight. Mutants wearing the collars will be restrained until the collars are removed. Our main priority is to rescue the mutants. Mutants do not kill mutants! Remember that.” Bofur was always better at public speaking, Browne often had him write them for him. He was a little more extreme than Browne but it would do. 

Somebody stood at the back to suggest another point, but a gunshot rang through the clearing and the mutant fell dead. 

That moment was full of gunfire that followed, mutants taking hold of other mutants to attack or defend. Bofur leapt forward and took hold of Thorin, Frerin and the handcuffed teens. 

They blipped away in that second, Bofur dropping them somewhere before going to rescue Browne and the others. Bofur returned five minutes later, blood dripping from his arm. 

“Thorin, where’s safe. Thorin just tell me somewhere safe, just give me the address. Please. Thorin now.” Bofur stumbled into Frerin’s arms. Kíli seemed dazed and Legolas somehow had her knives again. 

“Bilbo’s house. Let’s just go to Bilbo’s.” He pressed his forehead to Bofur’s as a quick apology before they flitted away once more. 

 

Bilbo had been in his garden trying to be calm while the plants spoke to him. He had his lost memories back, but his powers were still unreliable. He couldn’t last around the brotherhood when he couldn’t even control himself. 

A crash from inside the house, however, had him rearing up and ready to fight. He drew a pistol from the plant pot and burst into the house, the potted plants bursting through the crockery in defence of Bilbo. It was only as he faced down the five mutants that he dropped the gun. Bofur was hurt and Jesus Christ was that Kíli?

“Bilbo! Help us!” Thorin snapped. Bilbo quickly shooed the plants away and pushed everything off the kitchen table. 

“Put him here, what the hell happened? Why is he bleeding? Oh Jesus Christ.” Bilbo rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his mother’s old medical kit. Frerin quickly washed his hands and pushed his sleeves up. 

“Cut away his left sleeve at the shoulder.” He quickly told Bilbo. Bilbo nodded, cutting it a little messily, before throwing the fabric at the bin. He could see the bullet wound, not in a vital area but still reasonably threatening when faced with something like that. 

“Bilbo, hold his arm down and see if you can feel the bullet’s location, Thorin hold the rest of him down. Bilbo, have you got any vodka maybe?” Frerin asked, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Look in the larder, I think there may be some.” Bilbo gestured behind him, gently pressing near the wound. Bofur hissed and whined. Frerin came back and quickly doused his hands in the vodka, placing a small kiss to Bofur’s forehead before pressing on the wound. 

“It’s in the muscle I think...You can probably, probably pull it out by hand.” Bilbo explained, pointing to the slight bulge in Bofur’s arm. Frerin winced and gently pressed on the lump, trying to guide it closer to the entry wound. 

“Bilbo, get Kíli please.” Frerin mumbled. The teenagers had already broken out of the handcuffs and were watching with a morbid curiosity. 

“Kíli, your uncles need your help.” Bilbo called, with the boy stepping forward uncertainly. 

“Kee, please. I know you can take it out for him. Please take it out for him. I can’t, I’m not stable enough. Please Keekee. I know you can.” Frerin pleaded.   
Kíli seemed uncertain, glancing at the girl he was with before placing his hand over Bofur’s body. Blood stopped spurting and the bullet came out, stopping once it rested against Kíli’s palm. The air seemed still and then the blood started to flow again. Kíli turned and looked to Legolas who plucked the bullet from between Kíli’s fingers. 

Bofur took a harsh, ragged breath before passing out. 

Legolas looked at Kíli, eyes locked together while the adults continued to work on the wounded man. 

A flicker in Kíli’s eyes let Legolas know the fear he felt. It had been four days since they had their minds back. Kíli would awake with screams, having his mind back more than Legolas did. She couldn’t even remember who she was anymore, sometimes she’d have a flicker of current and it would make her know.   
Kíli had no binders, they’d been lost at Xavier’s and awoke with little snuffling tears in the morning with waves of dysphoria. Dís had some, but after the slap Kíli wasn’t talking to her. Legolas took Kíli’s hand and kissed the knuckles gently, getting a small nod in return once Frerin had let out a long and hard sigh as the wound was closed. 

Bilbo glanced at the teenagers, frowning before carefully kneeling before them. 

“Kíli, what’s your friend’s name?” He asked, tilting his head to try and get Kíli to look at him. 

“Her name is Legolas. She’s my si...My princess.” He mumbled, eyes coming to look at Bilbo. Bilbo had been kind to him, he would understand surely. “Nobody asked me her name before, I only told ma. Do they not care, Bilbo?” He asked, eyes flickering to the gaunt girl beside him. 

“I think they’re more scared right now. I know I’m scared that you two are hurt like this, that you’re like this. Kíli I will get down some of my old clothes, I know they’re not your style, but I think they will be better than what you’re wearing now. I haven’t got any clothes for girls. Legolas, are you okay to wear boys clothes? I’ll wash your clothes tonight, if you’d like, I just don’t think I have any girl's clothes.” 

Legolas seemed surprised at the question directed to her. She looked to Kíli and then back to Bilbo, nodding gently. “I can wear anything Kíli can wear, though they probably won’t fit me very well. If you find any girls clothes I’ll still wear them.” She replied, testing her voice. Yes, she had a light voice, but it was still a little rough at the edges, from not speaking for so long. It reminded Bilbo of the humming that electric fences made. 

“Do you two need a shower? You can take it in turns, I’ll get out the towels. I’ll have dinner made in an hour and a half. Do you eat meat, Legolas?” Bilbo asked, his main concern being the teenagers. They glanced at one another and Legolas gave a short nod. 

“May we shower now, if it would not be a problem?” Legolas asked quietly. Bilbo nodded and smiled, gesturing for them to follow him. 

His bathroom was certainly luxurious, a walk in shower and large bathtub sat comfortably in the corner. Bilbo liked to pretend he didn’t have as much wealth as he truly did, but it showed in his bathroom and in the main bedroom. His inheritance had been vast when his parents had died, and selling some of his plant books had been making a killing in Europe.   
Legolas couldn’t help but admire the bathtub, eyes flicking over the beauty of it with a small sigh.

“Can we bathe in it?” She asked, looking at Bilbo hopefully. 

“We? Oh, well I suppose if Kíli is comfortable with you bathing with him I won’t complain. It has Jacuzzi settings, press the golden button to let it start going. Use anything you need.” Bilbo offered a small smile, getting the taps running in the bath. He left them to it, figuring it was for the best. 

Kíli undressed, shivering a little while Legolas undressed, before he offered her his hand, helping her into the big tub before climbing in beside her. They sat in the hot water while it was still filling the bath.   
Legolas rested her stubbly head against Kíli’s shoulder, hot tears dripping from her eyes and onto his shoulder, giving him the smallest of electric shocks. This was the first wash they’d had in a while. Kíli called one of Legolas’ knives over with his powers, as well as the shaving foam while the taps stopped running. They would probably need to drain it after washing off the initial grime. She’d already washed her face clean by now, looking prettier already, in Kíli’s opinion.

Legolas calmly allowed him to cut her armpit hair and then attempt to shave it as best he could with the knife. She bit her lip if it felt like it was cutting the skin, she knew it wasn’t cutting the skin though because he wouldn’t hurt her, only phantom memories would. He began to wash away the filth on her body.   
Bruises, cuts and scars could be seen through the patches where he’d sponged away the grime. There was nothing erotic or sensual about this, it was to try and fix themselves, not enjoy themselves.   
She was a broken fuse and he was a broken bell.   
He took care washing her body and breasts, her arms and her back. His cheeks flushed a little when he washed her legs, not paying attention to what was between them. Legolas was just as flushed, unable to look him in the eye. Perhaps she’d lost her cool for a moment, but this was what it felt like to be alive once more. 

Once Kíli was done, the water was looking grimy, but it was Legolas’ turn to clean him. He bit his lip as she washed his chest, mumbling a quiet reassurance to him that he was still Kíli. She then went on to clean his arms and face, stopping when he took hold of her hands, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I don’t think they understand...They don’t understand what it’s like to not own your mind.” Kíli mumbled. 

“I understand, though I don’t understand being forced to believe a different gender, I still understand enough that we can survive. Together we shall beat them.” Legolas stroked Kíli’s cheek gently, before planting a kiss to his forehead. Kíli made the water drain itself and then fill the tub again, neither had hair to wash, so they lay in the hot water staring at the ceiling.   
Legolas’ power control was commendable, she would have probably fried him alive in the water had she not got the control. Kíli lacked it, he’d always lacked it in comparison.

“Do you think we would be friends if we were humans?” Kíli asked quietly after a good ten minutes of quiet. 

“Probably not. My father is a strange man who wants to keep people away, well...He wanted to keep people away, he didn’t believe me to be strong enough to survive outside on my own...My foster sister was killed. Her name was Tauriel. I think.” Legolas frowned, her electric blue eyes seemed lost for a moment, lost inside her own memories of a sister that no longer remained. 

“That...That would explain why they were calling me Tauriel.” Kíli mumbled. The name stung in his mind like the torture had. No. He was Kíli Durin. Legolas was not inflicting shockwaves like her father had.

“You are not my sister, not in the slightest, you're a boy. You’re...you? I suppose... I think we should go and find if the food is really going to happen.” Legolas murmured, reaching to pull the plug out. Kíli nodded, climbing out with a small shiver, wrapping the towel around his body before offering Legolas one. She was tall enough to be a model, in his opinion. Certainly beautiful enough to be, she was electrifying, pun not intended. 

They left the bathroom and headed into the nearest bedroom with the clothes Bilbo had laid out for them. It was just pyjamas by the looks of it, but it was warm and fit them right enough. Kíli helped Legolas, despite her protests that she could do it herself. Eventually they were kitted out wearing pyjama bottoms and two oversized t-shirts, looking absolutely silly. Kíli smiled and leant in to kiss her, hand cupping her gaunt cheek. 

However Frerin cleared his throat and the teens jumped apart, cheeks heating up as the man winked and headed into the bathroom. They sheepishly looked at one another and Legolas offered Kíli her hand, which he took gratefully, leading her down to the kitchen.   
Bilbo was setting the table and smiled to them. Legolas felt a little smile quirk her lip in return. Kíli pulled her chair out, but miscalculated the power used and sent it against the wall. He flushed a deep red and put it just out enough for Legolas to sit.   
She sat and glanced up with a small smile, going back to being reserved in front of the adults. Kíli was more back to himself, lifting the plate out of Thorin’s hands. 

The blood had been cleaned off the table and the pasta was draining now while Bilbo busied himself. Kíli could see the way his uncle looked at Bilbo, that slight fondness masked by disdain. It could make Kíli laugh, honestly. If he still laughed, that is, maybe he could. But not yet.   
Bilbo glanced at Thorin and offered a soft glance before ordering him to get out of the way so Bilbo could serve the pasta. Bofur sat opposite Kíli and gave the boy a small smile despite how pale he seemed, before leaning back to kiss Frerin as the man passed to get out the cutlery.   
Frerin winked at Kíli when he sat down, distributing the cutlery while Thorin took plates from Bilbo and set them before the teenagers, before setting down the two loaves of garlic bread. Legolas placed her hand on Kíli’s arm to stop him eating before everyone else was sat down. She was far more polite than he was when it came to being a guest somewhere, she decided while making a little tutting noise. 

Once Bilbo was seated and the food distributed, Legolas glanced around uncertainly. Before, she used to pray each time she ate, but nobody seemed to be doing that. She frowned and clasped her hands together anyway, saying a quick prayer. Kíli frowned and continued to eat, but Bofur quickly did the same, having a little sympathy for the girl’s faith. 

The meal was wolfed down, without a single scrap left on any plates. Bilbo then served second helpings which were greatly needed, with Kíli and Thorin eating the most when it came to second helpings. Legolas covered her mouth as she burped, flushing in embarrassment. 

“I am so sorry.” She mumbled, before Bilbo patted his chest and let out a large one in return. 

“It’s completely natural, you don’t need to apologise!” He chuckled. Thorin looked stunned at the noise leaving Bilbo’s mouth, before Bofur burst out laughing, good hand hitting the table as he shook with laughter. 

Legolas glanced around and allowed an even larger one to pass her lips, causing Kíli to roar with laughter while Bilbo clutched Thorin’s chair as he doubled over in a fit of giggles. She grinned and sat back in satisfaction while Kíli allowed the plates to shake by accident. 

“Oh, Kíli don’t worry about the plates, you’ll smash them if you’re not careful.” Bilbo chided.

“We’ll smash the plates, will we?” Bofur grinned. Kíli took the cue and caused the plates to ascend into the air, narrowly missing one another while Thorin made the taps turn on behind Bilbo. 

Frerin hummed a quiet song under his breath, the kind that would probably be very catchy and annoying.   
The plates flung themselves at Frerin, who used his powers to bounce them off of his limbs and onto Bofur’s head, tapping on top of his silly hat with the cutlery before bouncing them back to Kíli who elbowed them towards Thorin, who then placed them in the sink and glanced at Kíli with his brows raised, the plates all starting to wash themselves. Kíli grinned as Bilbo spluttered before settling for a sheepish smile. 

“I should think that is enough excitement for one day. We should go to bed and Frerin can call Dís tonight and have her bring some clothes for Kíli and his lady friend.” Bilbo announced, clasping his hands together. 

Frerin muttered something about ‘sulky women’ but nodded and helped Bofur up to his feet. They went up the stairs, followed by the quiet teenagers, and then Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo directed Frerin and Bofur to the biggest room, then the teenagers to a room with a double bed, Thorin to a smaller room and then went to his own. 

 

Kíli climbed into bed and wound himself protectively around Legolas, foreheads touching as he lay half atop her, protecting her from nightmares and spiders in the gloom. 

Their sleep was dark and dreamless, but it was not Legolas that needed protecting when Kíli awoke with a screech, curling up beneath Legolas’ arms.   
She panicked and the light bulbs burst from her power awakening so uncertainly and unexpectedly.  
A timid knock on the door brought them both hyper aware of their surroundings and Bilbo popped his head around the door. 

“Legolas, is everything alright?” He asked quietly, seeing her soothing Kíli with quiet mumbles of affection. She nodded and the electricity that crackled from her body was all the more intense, Bilbo could feel his hair standing on end. 

“Don’t worry about the erm, electrics. I can get somebody to fix it in the morning.” Bilbo mumbled, before shuffling away to his room.   
Kíli whispered weakly, whispered about Fíli and his mother and Tauriel. Legolas sighed and lay down, their foreheads touching once more. She kissed his forehead and they both settled back in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter  
> graphic violence  
> mentions of sexual abuse  
> swearing fili

Fíli had stopped screaming days ago, within the darkness of his mind he was alone, even if Gimli would make a weak light whenever the guards weren’t looking, to keep little Tilda with a smile on her face.

Kíli was not coming. Kíli was dead. Kíli wasn’t himself and never would be himself again.

He would never be himself. He would never be good natured and cheerful and helpful. He would join the brotherhood. But he had no powers. He had no powers and he would never ever ever ever be accepted. He was ruined. He was unnatural.  
Kíli and Thorin and Dwalin weren’t coming for him. He felt his eyes water as that horrid truth sunk deep into his bones, into his blood and very essence.

He bit his lip and the pipes burst, steam coming out into their cold cell. Sigrid’s eyes were focused on him, shushing her sister.  
They’d never been able to keep him breathing as the waves of dismay washed over him.  
He’d keep himself breathing.  
He didn’t need them. He’d kill everyone. He’d kill them all, all the human soldiers. They abandoned him. They didn’t care.  
Kíli was dead. Only Tauriel remained in the place of Kíli or even Kíerra. His brother. Oh god his little brother.

He tasted blood and the chains shattered.

He was probably screaming, everything and everyone outside of this room was his enemy. The surviving children screamed and kicked as they began to feel the chains biting into their skin. Sigrid shouted to him, begging him to stop.

He screamed. He was screaming. The guard came in. That Azog. The one that defiled little girl mutants, that had groped Sigrid that one time. She was too sweet and delicate for him to not adore everything about her.  
He knew. He knew how to kill this one for touching his Sigrid.

Fíli forced metal into his skin, into his hands, iron sticking from his hands as spikes as he threw himself at the defiler. He bit into the ear of the man, scratching his eyes and he was screaming inhumanly- but then he wasn’t a human.  
He was still a mutant.

The sheer thought alone made him laugh madly, taking hold of the man’s lip. He ripped at his lip, splitting it completely from corner to bottom of his jaw.

There was iron in his blood, wasn’t there? Oh yes, he could almost taste it.

No, he could definitely taste it.

There was enough iron for his plans. Fíli smirked, blood seeping through his teeth as the man beneath him tried to fight back, hooking his face with a strong punch. It didn’t do much, of course it didn’t. He was mad, he was so fucking angry that he would slaughter Azog as slowly as he could.  
The iron cells battered against his veins and they shattered, he then pierced the defiler’s own lungs with the blood. The chains from the other’s wrists sprung free and wrapped around Azog. Fíli laughed harshly, biting down on the other ear, ripping it away with a maniacal smirk. Azog was screaming as the air bled into the rest of his body, as the blood spread throughout his entire body.

Blood and Iron. That’s what Bismark said. Blut und Eisen. He was stronger than Bismark, he was stronger than iron, than steel.  
Fíli had drawn both blood and iron from the guard.

He wrapped Azog in the chains from head to toe, raising his arms up. Breaking them as he forced him outside, pinning him to the wall with the chains going through the glass of the door, laughing at the broken screams. He could taste blood.

And he wanted so much more blood than he’d had.

But first he needed to wait.

The children were scared of him. And so they should be. He was a god, just like Thorin and Bilbo. No, no he shouldn't make Gimli and Tilda fear him.  
He’d never been weaker than Kíli, he’d just not used his power enough, he’d never been desperate enough to unleash it on the others.

He licked his lips and swallowed the blood in his mouth.  
His knuckles hurt from the iron protruding from them.  
Alarms were blaring and he just laughed. They wouldn’t get in. They wouldn’t starve before he killed them all. They could last a week. A week would be enough to kill them all one by one.

Gimli sobbed in the corner, little lights dancing around his face as his powers flickered in fear of Fíli, he probably looked horrifying with the blood smeared around his face.

He laughed madly, hysterically as he rocked back and forth kissing and licking the blood from his bleeding hands.

He would kill Smaug himself. He would kill him for killing Kíli’s mind and spirit. For trying to kill his powers at the bud. Except they hadn’t been killed, his mind was so clear for once. He’d just trimmed away the powers blocking his true potential, just like Kíli had his powers pruned and turned into something more powerful.

Smaug would suffer. Fíli smirked as the walls bent out of shape around them, making more space. He’d never picked a name to go by, but now he knew. Bismark. He would call himself Bismark. He’d always meant to succeed Thorin, really. He’d always known he was built for this. Something more than nothing.

He glanced behind him, looking at the scared children. He offered a bright smile which then turned into a grimace, feeling bullets being fired at the outside of their room to try and hit him. He shook his head and sent them back, killing the soldiers as far as he was aware. He ensured that they were all free of their shackles, wiping his face clean carefully.

Tilda and Sigrid shivered and TIlda snivelled quietly. Fíli pulled the younger into his arms protectively, watching Sigrid with a little frown. Were they sick? He couldn’t remember what they could do. But he knew he couldn’t just let them be like this. He gestured Gimli over and had him start a fire for them, bringing them around the fire. Tilda wiggled in Fíli’s arms, clinging to his arm. He was the oldest there, he could look after them.

“Fíli...your um, your eyes are golden now.”Sigrid mumbled, arms holding Gimli carefully, the fire maintained as Gimli’s hope grew stronger. Hope that Fíli wasn’t gone, that they would all survive this.

“Is that so? They tried to kill my powers, they suppressed it but now it’s even stronger. They have no idea what the line of Durin will do as revenge. My uncle will come, Nori and Dwalin too. Even my human mother. We will all kill the humans here, I will protect all of you. He touched you, Sig. I won’t let them touch any of you. I’ll rip them to pieces.” He growled, planting a kiss into Tilda’s short hair. She shivered in his arms and he sighed.

“I’ll fight them too!” Gimli insisted, taking hold of Sigrid’s hand. She smiled at him gently, pulling him closer. She looked over at Fíli and then down at Tilda with a flicker of despair. Their brother had died. He should still be there, but the attempted cure poisoned his blood.

Fíli now remembered their powers, Tilda used to be able to make gusts of air while Sigrid could spit fire. Their brother could move glass by touching it.

“We need codenames. Call me Bismark.” Fíli decided, furrowing his brow.

“Sigrid should be brimstone! I can be whirlwind!” Tilda insisted, but Sigrid frowned at Fíli, every bit as intimidating as Dís could be on a bad day.

“Call me...starflame!” Gimli crowed. Sigrid frowned even deeper.

“Fíli we’re not taking them to fight. Stop it, you’re bleeding.” Sigrid snapped, both of the younger mutants going quiet as a layer of tension fell upon them. Fíli’s face scrunched up as he stared at Sigrid, nerve jumping in his jaw. Sigrid, in return crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

“It’s their choice. You can’t be their mother, you’re the same age as Kíli.” Fíli snapped. “You’re useless to try and stop them, I know you couldn’t stop them killing your brother or your mother.” Tilda climbed out of his lap, a look of betrayal on her face.

Sigrid placed Gimli down with as much care as she could muster and threw herself at Fíli with a screech, punching him square in the jaw, before pinning him down despite how scrawny she was. She allowed a little lick of flame out of her mouth before blowing the smoke into his face.

Fíli was fucking terrified of her in that moment.

“You will get us out of here and I will allow you to live after making that comment about my family. I don’t care who you think you are, but I am your worst fucking nightmare if you talk about my little brother again. Understand me, Fíli Durin? You will not be filling their heads with cartoons when we’re trapped in here. We’re prisoners and you will get us out or I will.” She hissed, leaning close. He could smell sulphur, maybe.  
He nodded weakly and she gracefully climbed off of him and scooped the two children into her arms.

But sweet jesus she was beautiful. And he was so smitten with this powerful mutant.

 

 

“Gandalf you can’t keep doing this! People are dying because you won’t go to Dol Guld-“ Radagast protested, before being given a harsh look. Their location was secure, but they couldn’t risk saying the name for fear of somebody being alerted to their machinations.

It had been three days since the raid on the brotherhood camp, ten good mutants had died and several more captured by Smaug’s forces. Gandalf had been keeping a low profile since the school had burnt down. Too low, if you asked Radagast. The man clasped his hands together, leaning on them as he watched Gandalf. Gandalf frowned and glanced to Elrond who pursed his lips and restrained his tongue. He raised a few young mutants that Gandalf suggested he should or at the whims of his mother in law, it was clear that she was the one with all the power in the room.

Galadriel, the mother in law in question sighed and leant forward, eyes locking with Gandalf’s.

“We need to stop it. They took my daughter and they killed her indirectly. You can’t stop me from killing every last one of them, Gandalf. You can help the students you vowed to protect. We killed Saruman, if you don’t recall. He was trying to kill you and was working against us. The Durins will have blood and unless you help, it will not end well. They have Legolas.” She sounded calm, but all in the room knew she was anything but.

“If we attack, then we shall be demonised!” Gandalf insisted. Elrond and Radagast bit back their replies and gave one another a dark look. “The issue of Legolas is not ours to deal with, if they have her then we are all at risk of she and Kíli destroying an entire neighbourhood out of fear. Legolas is born of cold rage and pure calculated hatred, that’s what her father taught her.”

“They shot Bofur! They nearly killed Dwayne Liam! Kíli and Legolas are the least of our problems. Your Belladonna would have ripped Smaug apart by now! We should not have sealed away Bilbo’s true potential.” Radagast smacked his hands on the desk, rising up a little, nerve jumping in his cheek.

Galadriel’s cold eyes trained on Gandalf. The Indian woman had always been able to command them as she pleased, her telepathic abilities renowned within high ranking mutant circles. She was picking at his mind and drew up the picture of Belladonna protecting the school from harm. Gandalf covered his eyes and sighed. Galadriel couldn’t be in his head if she couldn’t see his eyes.

“Bilbo has already unlocked it, didn’t you know?” Radagast asked with a tiny smirk. Gandalf spluttered and looked up. “A bump to the head seemed to do it. He fell to the floor and was encased in a giant green...er, pod?”

“That is not the point. The Durins will mount an attack to rescue Fíli, even Dís will go and shoot dead anyone who gets between her and her boy. Dwalin will go, which means Nori will go which means Ori might be there, if he isn’t inside the facility he’ll be outside with us regardless of Dori. Legolas and Kíli could kill every human inside if we don’t stop them. They’re dangerous, especially with Bilbo and Thorin there. Don’t you know what happens when you amass multiple level four mutants together without any kind of leadership? Thorin is the only one with actual control over his powers.” Elrond was just as tense as Galadriel, perhaps more-so. His children were at risk too, and it was his wife that was taken and driven to suicide by the tortures inflicted on her mind.

Gandalf sighed. “Very well, very well. I will go to the Durins and I will stop them from absolutely slaughtering themselves. Five days, then we shall go. Is that acceptable with everyone?” He asked. Galadriel’s blue eyes had their flame calmed a little, the flames cooled by his words. Radagast nodded, as did Elrond. Gandalf felt like he’d sealed their doom.

 

Thorin was the first to come down the stairs in the morning, much to Bilbo’s surprise. Bilbo was busy trying to fix the fuses so he could start making the food, sighing heavily. Thorin brushed Bilbo aside and quickly began to fix the fuses, reaching for the tools Bilbo had lying around. After five minutes of quiet curses and gritted teeth, the microwave beeped and the appliances came back to life. Thorin got up and brushed himself down with a quiet sigh.

“That was incredible, I have no idea how to fix things, honestly I'm useless.” Bilbo mumbled in embarrassment, going to put the kettle on.

“Coffee? Tea?” He asked, glancing at Thorin who had already taken a seat at the table.

“Just tea please, mister Baggins.” Thorin mumbled. There were dark circles under his eyes, obviously he hadn’t slept. Again. Nobody seemed to notice when Thorin hadn’t slept right, but Bilbo did. He’d be quieter, less willing to stop a fight. It made sense in Bilbo’s opinion, if anyone cared to ask it. Bilbo made the tea and placed it in Thorin’s hands, sitting beside him.

“Nightmares?” He asked quietly, frowning at the way Thorin just stared at the cup.

“Yes. Of what I endured, of what Kíli had forced upon him. What is happening to Fíli, I cannot keep waiting. He’s probably dead by now. It’s been months...My nephew, I haven’t seen him in months. Has he died already? Like Stonehelm?” Thorin asked, a quiet chill to his voice.

“Kíli would know if he was dead, they’re brothers. They always know. I knew when my parents had died, before they were even recovered from the depths of the sea.” Bilbo offered a small smile, placing his hand on Thorin’s arm. The man looked up at Bilbo, his hand covering Bilbo’s and sighed softly.

“You’re right.” He murmured. “What shall we make for breakfast then?” He asked, lips tugging up in a small smile.

“I think pancakes and waffles would do us all some good. Especially that Legolas, she needs some help to find her mind again.” Bilbo suggested. Thorin nodded, sipping at the tea before moving to stand up.

“I’m not good at making mixtures, so I’ll try my best to help.” He said, going to pull the eggs out from the drawer,  getting the milk out from the fridge before shooting Bilbo a glance, only to find he already had the waffle toaster out and two mixing bowls, as well as the pan. Thorin chuckled and they made the batter with a small smile, Bilbo teasing him now and then when he caused a spill or mess on the counter top. Once the waffles were being made and the first pancakes were frying, Bilbo sent him to awaken the teenagers and let his brother know he should change Bofur’s bandages.

Kíli was the first to come down, throwing himself at the table with vigour. Bilbo chuckled and laid three pancakes and two waffles out for him, the butter, syrup and honey already on the table.

“No chocolate spread Bilbo?” He asked, making the best puppy eyes at Bilbo, who sighed and planted the huge pot of spread in front of Kíli who generously lathered the chocolate over his waffles and pancakes. Legolas appeared shortly after, having tied her hair up and washed her face. Bilbo had laid out toothbrushes for them all to use, so she had done already. Bilbo greatly preferred her manners to Kíli’s at least.

She began to fall into what seemed to be a routine, taking care of the pancakes, flipping them with great ease before sliding them onto the plate, before a huge stack was eventually made in a matter of minutes. Bilbo chuckled, settling them on multiple plates, seeing that she was enjoying herself doing this.

“Legolas dear, how about you let me take over so you can eat? Kíli will take them all otherwise.” Bilbo suggested, taking the girl by the elbow to force her to sit down, pouring her a glass of milk. Legolas reluctantly agreed and began to eat the pancakes and waffles she’d helped make, Thorin and Kíli stuffing their faces with the food. Bilbo tittered and ate his own waffles while Bofur and Frerin made their way down, their food a little cold but still good to eat. Bofur gratefully took it, eating one handed while Frerin fussed with putting just the right amount of butter on his waffles. Kíli finished his meal first and got his plates to wash themselves, then Thorin’s and Legolas’ plates in succession. The teenagers then excused themselves and headed upstairs.

“Kíli you should brush your teeth.” Legolas chided as she brushed her hair carefully.

“Yes mother” He teased, going to brush his teeth with a small pout. She just shook her head as he brushed his teeth quickly before leaping back into the room, lifting her up by the waist, causing her to shriek and kick her legs out.

Downstairs, Frerin called Dís and told her the current situation, with the woman shouting down the phone before hanging up. Bilbo pursed his lips.

“Give me the phone, I’ll call her back.” He insisted, snatching the phone from Frerin, heading into the back garden.

Thorin and Frerin looked at one another in horror as Bilbo smiled and waved through the glass before giving them a thumbs up. He returned after five minutes and cheerfully clapped his hands together.

“She’s coming over now with some clothes for the kids and for you. Won’t be too long, I should think.” Bilbo announced. In that second the brothers decided that Bilbo must actually be practicing witch craft of some sort. And he was most certainly a force to be reckoned with if he could make their terrifying younger sister willing to come to nowhere despite shouting Frerin’s ear off not a second ago.

 

Kíli was sat with Legolas in his lap, watching Dís with a dark expression. She’d pulled up outside and he was sat in the front garden braiding Legolas’ hair, eyes narrowing when she got out of the car with a huge bag of clothes. Some of them would be Fíli’s, he knew they would be. She got out and her expression dropped upon seeing the dark look from Kíli. She bit her lip and proceeded to march to the house and knock on the door twice. Legolas tensed at Kíli’s reaction, causing his hair to go a little static.

“Calm down princess.” He mumbled, kissing the tip of her ear gently. Dís hurried into the house and Kíli sighed. Seeing her never got easier, she didn’t approve of Kíli’s pride to be a mutant, or the way he always kept finding his way back home from the school to teach him to live normally with his powers under control.

Legolas was his anchor for now, he decided as he pushed her from his lap and got up to his feet. He wanted his binder on five hours ago. They headed inside, Legolas holding his hand as he made his way to the kitchen. Bilbo was sorting through the clothes with Dís, Legolas’ clothes in a small pile, Kíli’s pile made up of Fíli’s clothes and some of his own. The teenagers took them wordlessly and scurried upstairs without a second glance.

Kíli got dressed quickly and then helped Legolas with the clothes, getting them on her with ease. She turned and gave him a twice over before offering a shy smile.

“You’ll do nicely.” She mumbled, before taking his hand once more. He looked different like this. He looked more male, really male for the first time she’d known him. If she didn’t know him, he’d pass perfectly without her knowing otherwise. He grinned and kissed her cheek. They could hear somebody walking in the hall outside, sounded like Bofur, so he leant in to kiss her properly. Except the door was opened by somebody decidedly not Bofur and he jumped away, cheeks flushing as his mother stared him down.

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly and glanced at Legolas, standing in front of her.

“Yes?” He asked, voice cracking a little. He cursed himself internally and kept his face passive enough.

“I’m sorry, I was interrupting something. I’ll come back later.” Dís mumbled, going to shut the door. Kíli held it open and frowned, making Dís pull even harder against his powers.

“You can say it now. Whatever it is you want.” Kíli’s grip on Legolas’ hand was not too hard, which was a little unexpected.

“I’m sorry for hitting you. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hit you. I love you Kíli but you make it so hard for me.” Dís ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Your brother was meant to look after you, and now he’s not here. I’m scared he’s dead Kíli, what if he’s dead?”

“He isn’t dead. I know he isn’t. He wouldn’t die on us. On me.” Kíli gritted his teeth, free hand clenched in tight fist. The doorknob crushed, as did the metal bedposts. “He isn’t dead.” He repeated. The lights swung in anti-clockwise circles. The beds all shook. Closed doors began to slam and open repeatedly.

“Kí...Kíli, stop it. You’re scaring me.” Dís mumbled. Legolas placed a hand on Kíli’s cheek, turning him to look at her with a frown. A slight electric current ran through his body, forcing him to relax.

“Kíli that is enough. Your mother loves you and you should show her respect.” Legolas chided, releasing him from the electricity. He let out a breath and it all stopped once more.

“I...I’m sorry ma.” Kíli apologised, looking at his feet as Thorin ran up the stairs. Legolas glanced away and out the window, not intending to disturb their moment. However, seeing an old man clad in grey approaching the house she frantically tugged at Kíli’s sleeve before letting go of him.

“There’s a man outside.” She whispered, pressing herself against the wall, lightning jumping from her fingertips, ready to kill.

Kíli threw himself against the wall and peeked out. He let out a short noise of disbelief.

“It’s Gandalf! Thorin! Gandalf! Legolas, relax he’s going to help us!” Kíli exclaimed.

 

“Bilbo, would you mind not trying to rip my legs off with those vines, I know you must be very displeased, but I must say I think this is a slight over reaction!” Gandalf exclaimed, dangling upside down from the vines that Bilbo had commanded. Kíli was snorting, hiding behind Bilbo so Gandalf wouldn’t notice, but of course he did. Legolas could barely hid her mirth, lips quirked upwards as she watched the old man sway.

Bilbo raised a brow and lowered Gandalf to the floor, puffing his cheeks up as he prepared a rant.

“How could you just do that! Look at Kíli! You left us there and I could have died because of you, didn’t you think that maybe it would be dangerous? That maybe that could have happened? And where were you? You vanished! It’s been months! We have no idea where Fíli is, or where Ori is or where any of them are! Gandalf, they could have died! Kíli could have died and it would have been all your fault for not protecting them!” Bilbo refused to say Fíli, just because he was still missing. “And little lady Legolas, you could have helped her! Bofur was shot at the camp, without Bofur we’d all be dead! Well, all but you, anyway! And maybe Dís but she was never at risk. That isn’t the point! She’s been doing more than you have for the children on the streets!” Bilbo jabbed his finger in Gandalf’s chest, brimming with anger. The plants all shivered around them.

Gandalf sighed and pulled out his pipe, lighting it before watching Bilbo with a shake of his head.

“I will not make excuses for my absence. But, I will tell you that we are going to raid the base and we are going to get Fíli and the others. We will kill Smaug should we find him. My absence should be forgiven as there is a battle plan. We need to round up as many as we can and head there. It will work, I promise you we will find Fíli.” Gandalf dramatically blew a smoke ring at Bilbo who rolled his eyes and swatted away the smoke. Dís pushed Thorin aside roughly before he could say something stupid.

“You promise to get my son back? Do you swear, Gandalf? If he is dead and you promised me, I will have Kíli rip the flesh from your bones and feed it to a dog.” Dís was desperate, everyone could see that she was desperate for Fíli to be safe.

“Dís he will come back to you, I promise.” Gandalf took her hands in his, once his pipe was firmly between his teeth. She pulled them away and returned to Thorin’s side. The lot of them looked ridiculous but also slightly majestic. But mostly ridiculous, mostly Bilbo.

Said man sighed and pushed them aside and back into the house.

“Gandalf, you should check Bofur for us, he was shot and you’re the most reliable when it comes to knowing if there’s a problem.” Bilbo suggested, chewing the inside of his cheek. He was still angry with Gandalf, but now he was more consumed with worry for Bofur’s bullet wound. Gandalf sighed and nodded, heading inside.

 

Kíli traced his hands over Legolas’ palms gently, kissing each knuckle softly when he was done. She watched him with slight amusement, sat in the bush away from adult prying eyes.

She cupped his cheek, it was soft and smooth beneath her rough palm, thumb stroking over his cheekbone lovingly. She leant in and captured his lips for a tender kiss, before resting their foreheads together as he grinned sheepishly.

“Your lips are soft. I desire their feel against mine more often, regardless of which of your family members is watching us.” She mumbled, fingers tracing the shape of his lips as he bit down a laugh.

“Legolas you can just ask me to kiss you again and for me to be your boyfriend.” He teased, pecking her lips carefully. She flushed a little pink at his comment and pursed her lips.

“I’m not good at these things when it comes to romance. Or wording things romantically” She huffed, pushing him away gently.

“It’s endearing, don’t you worry about a thing, fair princess.” Kíli snorted, moving to lie on his back beside her. Legolas raised a brow and hummed quietly. Bilbo was obviously in the garden with them, the flowers were blooming inside the bush around them.

She frowned, plucking a flower carefully. “Braid it into my hair?” She asked. Her hair was still very short, but it was longer than his, so he could braid tiny little ones into her hair. His fingers were nimble, her braids held in place by his powers. He put the flower into one of the longer braids at her nape. She seemed satisfied with it and glanced back at him, gesturing for him to come forward. She kissed him gently and then took his hand, tugging him out of the bush. Bilbo watched them with a small smile and patted the chairs by his garden table.

“Legolas, come and have some cake. Your hair looks absolutely lovely, I’m sure it’ll have little curls when the braids drop.” Bilbo smiled, cutting a little piece of cake for her to eat. “Kíli you come too, of course.” He added, a second piece cut for him.

“Aren’t you going to cut a piece for uncle Thorin?” Kíli asked with a cheeky grin, winking as he sat down.

“Oh please, he wouldn’t like cake anyway. Besides, he can get it himself if he wants some.” Bilbo scoffed.

“So you won’t deny it then?” Kíli grinned, Legolas pursed her lips and took a fork to eat the cake with, rolling her eyes a little.

“Of course not, he may be a drama king but I can handle that fine.” Bilbo shook his head, sipping at the lemonade he’d poured. Both teenagers raised a brow at one another. That had been unexpected. “Would you like some lemonade? I’d not look so surprised, I knew you two were close even before you were kissing in my garden. Of course you would suspect your uncle kissing me in the pantry.”

Legolas’ cheeks flushed a little and she mumbled something, taking hold of one of the cups for Bilbo to pour the lemonade for her to drink. Kíli’s cheeks were just as red, but more because Bilbo admitted to kissing his uncle.  
Kíli turned, expecting Fíli to be there. When he wasn’t, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.  
Legolas took his hand and squeezed gently before sipping her lemonade with a small smile in sympathy. They would have their missing family members back soon. Gandalf had promised.


	9. The sex one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli and Legolas bang lmao  
> beware the vagina on vagina sex yeah

When they were sure all were asleep in the house, Legolas’ hands fluttered to find Kíli’s cheek. He knew what she wanted, he wasn’t against it, just terrified of the idea, having not done anything like this before. They’d spoken about it earlier when they were completely certain of being alone, discussed how this would work.

They’d made sure there were signs the other knew so they would stop if needs be. Kíli assured her that he was ready for whatever would happen between them. He knew she had done things before, but he really hadn’t.

She carefully climbed into his lap, arms resting on his shoulders, pressed chest to chest. Her cheeks were flushed in the dim moonlight that streamed through the window.

He swallowed nervously and kissed her softly, hands holding onto her waist. She ran a hand through his stubbly hair. Her own short hair was tied in a little ponytail at the back, for now. 

He gently ran his hands over her waist, lips pressing a little more confidently after she attempted to deepen the kiss. He skimmed his fingers against her t-shirt and then beneath, feeling her hips. She encouragingly rocked herself against him as he pulled up her top gently. She broke the kiss so he could pull her top off, cheeks a little flustered once she was without it. She kissed him again, lips moving eagerly as his hands roamed up her back, then across her ribs and to her stomach.   
He carefully placed a hand onto her chest, feeling the soft skin beneath his palm, it was surprisingly warm, just like the rest of her. He moved to kiss her neck, getting a little noise from her lips, which only spurred him further on. 

He kneaded the skin gently, before moving to kiss the other side of her neck, then giving her collarbone a little nibble. She bit her lip softly and allowed him to move their positions, it was a little awkward but eventually he was above her and she had her arms slung around his neck, his palms still uncertainly squeezing and feeling her breasts. 

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, getting a little nod in return before he moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth, warmth encasing the bumped peak. She covered her mouth, legs moving to wrap around his hips. She didn’t mind that he was still dressed, knowing this was a big event for him mentally. 

He nervously pulled off his t-shirt and offered a small smile. He wouldn’t look down at himself, knowing it’d put him off doing this. She reached out gently and placed a hand on his stomach with a small smile. 

“Kíli” She mumbled, sounding a little breathless. He groaned quietly and captured her lips once more for a kiss, becoming a little more frantic to feel her skin under his hands. She lifted her hips up against him again, drawing out a moan. He bared his teeth a little, unable to fully smile with the slight current running through his body from her. His heart was pounding as an idea stuck in his mind. He bit his lip and carefully pulled down her pyjama bottoms, heart pounding in his chest. Her hand came to rest over his heart and he let out a small breathy noise. 

If he was able to think, he’d decide she looked fucking beautiful and probably like some kind of lightning goddess. 

But he couldn’t because fucking hell, all he could focus on was how fucking tight she was around his fingers which were now slowly moving in and out of her. His thumb rubbing against her clit uncertainly, not really having the experience from doing it to himself. However she was writhing against the sheets, so he must be doing something right. His knee hurt a little as he knelt over her, but he pushed that aside. He could feel himself burning up as he removed his fingers and uncertainly licked them clean.  
“Fuck.” She whispered, eyes flickering as she looked up at him. Quickly he kicked off his pyjama bottoms, not even caring that she’d see down there, her hand coming to slip a slender finger into him, making his breathing hitch in his throat. It felt alien, but he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. The angle wasn’t the best, though but it was more than he could have wished for. He’d only really experimented with touching himself, feeling too sick to actually finish himself off, but right now he wanted Legolas to feel incredible, seeing as she deserved it. 

He mumbled for her to stop, moving to hitch her legs up once her arms were out of the way, biting his lip as he used his powers to very very carefully make what he assumed was the shape and size of a dick out of just the slight barrier. Legolas was confused, right until he pressed himself against her hips slowly. She bit onto his shoulder to prevent a noise passing her lips, having not expected that. 

He waited until his hips were completely flush against her, rocking a couple of times to get a little stimulation himself before she kissed him and moved her hips a little to get the message across that he should move right this second or she would die of anticipation and probably arousal.   
He slowly moved back, watching her carefully, gritting his teeth as her short fingernails dug into his back, probably scratching him as he began to thrust. 

His eyes were squeezed shut and he fell into a natural rhythm, kissing her as he felt himself becoming a mess above her. She moaned quietly, breaking off the kiss to kiss his throat, lips latching onto the column of his neck, sucking a little mark onto the skin, whimpering quietly as she felt herself come undone under his hands. 

“Kíli, Kíli.” She whispered, as if a prayer to a forbidden deity. He bit his lip and the breath left him as she kissed his chest softly. He hadn’t reached any sort of climax, but climbed off of her all the same. She caught her breath and carelessly tugged him closer to her, shuffling down to kiss his crotch, intending to give him some fucking good head.   
He couldn’t say no to her. 

She tasted him carefully, fingers grasping his thighs before her tongue lapped against him, sucking and humming as she worked on him until he gasped loudly. 

Legolas’ mouth was incredible, she had skills he didn’t even know existed. Something inside him snapped and the bed shook, probably every bed in the house shook as he came with a harsh exhale. Legolas looked up at him with a ridiculous shit eating grin before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, kissing his cheek gently.   
He lay in the afterglow, chest heaving with surprise. 

If he’d known it felt that good he’d have tried before. 

Holy Fucking Shit. 

In the morning Kíli snuck out of bed to try and bring Legolas some kind of breakfast in bed, but was met by Dís on the way to the bathroom. 

“Good morning ma.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He needed to shower. Did he smell like sex? Maybe. 

“Kíli what the fuck is that on your neck?” She asked, prodding the mark on his neck accusingly. Kíli’s blood ran both molten and icy at once, embarrassment and surprise hitting him at once. Legolas was still asleep, at least. 

“It’s...Erm. Well you can see what it is, can’t you?” He timidly replied, inching away. 

“Your uncle is going to be absolutely horrified with you.” She threatened. 

“Ma. Both of my uncles are sleeping with men. I’m sure they wouldn’t be that horrified” He replied as calmly as possible. 

“Thorin isn’t!” She scolded, prodding the love bite once more. A couple of moments later Thorin stumbled out of Bilbo’s room, rubbing his eyes. 

“You called for me?” He asked, looking rather unhappy with being awoken this early in the morning. Kíli’s smirk was incredible. 

“Your nephew had sex last night! Look at him, he won’t even deny it!” Dís accused, Kíli still smirking cockily. 

“Good for him. Excuse me, I’m going back to bed.” Thorin grunted, turning on his heel back into Bilbo’s room. 

Kíli winked and dashed into one of the bathrooms as fast as possible, He brushed his teeth and pirate washed before darting downstairs to make some toast and scrambled eggs. Frerin leant against the table, waiting for Kíli to notice him. When he finally did, he almost dropped the plate of eggs, but Frerin caught it with his powers, putting it on the table. 

“So you finally shagged her?” He asked. Kíli indignantly spluttered, but Frerin just snorted. “Take that as a yes then? Good on you. How’d it go?”

“Not hugely dysphorically.” Kíli shrugged. Of all his uncles, at least he was most comfortable with talking to Frerin about these things, seeing as he was the most laidback because of Bofur. 

“That’s good. Did you both...y’know?” 

“Yeah. Her first then she finished me off.” 

“Good lad, a gentleman always lets his lady go first after all.” 

“Uncle Frerin don’t be disgusting, ma would kill us both if she could hear this. But she’s in the shower right now so we’re safe to talk about this.”

“Kíli you have fucking teeth marks on your neck I don’t think it matters who you talk to.” 

“Whatever. Anyway. Yeah it was good and I didn’t hate myself afterwards so a success all over.” 

“Alright, go take your lady friend her food like a good boyfriend.” 

Kíli rolled his eyes and went up to Legolas, placing the food on the bedside table. He sat on the bed beside her and leant down to kiss her forehead.

“Wake up princess, I made you breakfast.” He murmured, brushing the short blonde locks out of her face. Her hair had been growing back faster than his, and his had been freshly shaven while hers was longer when he’d been told he was Tauriel. Her eyes opened right away and she sat up, looking around in well concealed surprised. 

“I made breakfast for you. You like scrambled eggs right?” He asked with a cheesy smile. She offered a slight smile and took the plate into her lap, picking at the eggs carefully, eating them before looking up in surprise. 

“This is surprisingly good. I didn’t think you could cook.” She taunted. He just laughed and let her eat.

 

Two days later, Radagast arrived with a truck full of people. Dwalin helped them in, sitting Kíli and Legolas furthest from Bombur, Bofur eagerly checking over his brother and a man beside them who was rapidly signing with a bright smile at Bofur. Bilbo was jostled in and waved at Bofur and Dwalin before Thorin pushed him to sit in a corner, taking his hands gently. 

“Bilbo, no matter what happens, I promises you will survive this. I won’t let them harm a single curl on you, on my honour as a mutant brother and as somebody I admire for their courage.” Thorin murmured. Bilbo offered a weak little smile, shaking his head.

“’Bilbo no matter what’? Please, you sound absolutely ridiculous, Thorin. Anyone would think you’re proposing to me with how you’re acting, what are we? A couple of powerful idiots, that’s it.” Bilbo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “We won’t die as long as we have Kíli. Now sit down and make yourself comfortable, it’ll be a long ride in the convoy.” He patted the seat beside him, with Thorin frowning but sitting beside him with a little sigh. 

Legolas did not like the enclosed vehicle, her hands holding onto Kíli’s tightly as they continued to be bumped and jostled about. After three hours they finally stopped, the doors opened and Legolas burst out as quickly as she could, off the road and into the forest beside them. Lightning danced from her eyes, to her mouth and then her fingers and into the air as she tried to discharge all the power. 

She didn’t feel the man approaching, the one that had been unable to speak properly in the convoy. He muttered something gently and placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt her power draining into the other man. He grunted quietly and his smooth dark hand lifted from her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, the little African American had a little scruffy beard with white streaks, same as his unruly dreadlocked hair, however his feet looked like they were in the ground. He sneezed and the electricity jolted to the floor before offering her a bright smile, toddling off back over to Bofur. 

Kíli all but knocked her over, checking her over and cupping her cheeks with a worried mumble. She offered the weakest of smiles, kissing him gently before nearly collapsing into his arms. He picked her up, using his powers to carry most of her weight back to the convoy, he glanced at Thorin with a panic rising in his eyes. Thorin saw the panicked expression, he knew it best other than Fíli. Rarely did Kíli look that scared. 

“Nephew, what happened?” He asked, taking her out of his arms to lie her down on the grass, brushing a hand against her forehead to check the temperature. Frerin quickly came to kneel opposite his brother. Kíli couldn’t speak, he just tugged at his hair and trembled. The loose soil lifted up and vibrated around him.

“Kee, little Kee I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. She’s okay, she’s asleep.” Frerin gently placed a palm on his little nephew’s cheek. Kíli took a deep breath, as instructed and scrunched his eyes shut. The soil dropped back down and he wiggled into Frerin’s arm, biting down on his knuckles. 

“What happened to her?” Thorin asked, hand running through her short braids.

“In the convoy she was- she didn’t like it. Too enclosed. So she ran out and um. That one with dreadlocks did something so she went all not twitchy.” Kíli mumbled. Frerin knew exactly who his nephew meant, whistling over to Bofur with a head gesture to Bifur. Bofur popped over to them in a matter of seconds with his usual cheery smile. 

“Bifur made her pass out.” Frerin mumbled quietly, lips pressed to Bofur’s ear. Bofur pursed his lips and gently placed a hand to Legolas’ cheek. He looked over at Bifur who signed quickly and then he chuckled. 

“Bifur says she was gonna fry us all so he just earthed her powers and she was already going to pass out from the discharging so he just did it without killing your Durin ass.” Bofur cheerfully explained, kissing Frerin before vanishing away. Thorin’s expression was dark with annoyance. 

“How do you put up with that man?” He asked, rolling his eyes a little at the love struck grin. 

“He’s great in bed.” Was the most honest reply Frerin could give, not wanting to admit he was madly and truly in love with Bofur to the point he’d marry the man if given the chance, not that he would since he was a totally fucking gay mutant, but a man can dream. 

Thorin just scowled and lifted Legolas up, much to Kíli’s dismay. She was placed under a tree, with Kíli sitting protectively beside her, shielding her from some of the passing cars’ views. There were only three convoys in their team, the others coming from different parts of the country. But they were the ones from New York state. They would fight hardest, they were hardened by the streets and had the most to lose. 

After half an hour Legolas awoke and grumbled quietly, Kíli quickly took her hand and mumbled a reassurance to her. Thorin and Frerin were waiting impatiently by the truck, a few other mutants just waiting and stretching their legs in the lay over. She sighed heavily when Kíli lifted her up and carried her back to the truck, though it had a new window that had obviously been put in place where she had been sat. Kíli offered a bright smile and gently kissed her cheek once he’d put her down.

“So macho.” She mumbled, cheeks flushed a little with the embarrassment of being carried to the truck.   
Bifur limped in to the truck and sat beside her, grunting and waving his hands around energetically. She furrowed her brow and he patted her shoulder gently, giving her a little static shock. He guffawed and Kíli raised a brow but sat down on the other side of Legolas. She chuckled and looked at his dreadlocks appreciatively, running a hand through them gently.   
Bifur gladly let her feel them once he saw her face admiring their texture. 

“My mother had hers like this.” She said softly, face unreadable. Bifur petted her hair carefully and rolled her soft hair between his fingers. Bofur flitted to sit beside Bifur.

“He says he can do yours like his when it’s long enough.” He cheerfully provided as an explanation. 

“I would rather braid them. But thank you all the same.” She said, taking Kíli’s hand gently. 

“Bifur says if you get scared again you can discharge a little bit at a time on his hair because he likes people playing with his hair and some people calm when they focus on doing something that isn’t what’s making them scared.” Bofur smiled, grinning as Frerin threw himself onto his lap. 

“Ew, gays.” Kíli teased, tugging Frerin’s hair gently. 

“Said the boy who has gay sex in a house full of people.” Frerin retorted, prodding the slightly faded love bite. 

“You did. At Christmas. I was fifteen!” Kíli spluttered in retaliation. His uncles just snorted and Bofur leant down to kiss Frerin. Bifur shook his head at them and instead ran his hand through Legolas’ hair gently as the truck filled back up again. Bilbo sat opposite them with Thorin.

How was it possible for so much gay in only one family? Then again, they were mutants so it wasn’t much of a surprise that they weren’t the societal standards for sexuality anyway. 

Legolas watched them with a raised brow and sat back against the wall as the truck began to move again. She looked out the window most of the journey, letting out little jolts now and then through Bifur, who just laughed when she did it. Dwalin watched her with a small frown. Gandalf had told him of a mutant who could harness electricity with eyes the burnt with the energy. She was apparently too dangerous to be around, but here she was. 

Kíli met Dwalin’s eye and raised a lip at his expression. It was very clear that Kíli was the most powerful in the convoy and would obliterate anyone to hurt her. Dwalin glanced at Nori who was asleep beside him. And when he said asleep, really the thief was carefully stashing his loot in hidden pockets where others wouldn’t know where to find it. He leant against the thief, glad that they were sort of back together. 

He didn’t look forward to whatever would happen in New Mexico. He could lose somebody, Nori or his sort of family. Balin or anyone he was close to. But Legolas seemed to be insane, or unhinged at least. But she had Durin protection, so he had to look out for her as a result of that. 

Damn Durins. 

By eleven Kili was asleep with his head in Legolas’ lap, Legolas sleeping perfectly upright with Bofur, Frerin and Bifur slumped together in a small pile. Thorin wasn’t sleeping, but their new found member was asleep under his arm. It warmed Dwalin’s heart a little.

But only a little. 

Nori warmed it the most and he was wide awake, appreciating Legolas’ knife with his careful hands.   
Dwalin didn’t even want to know how Nori had come by the knife and certainly didn’t want to know what Kíli might do to get it back. But he just rolled his eyes and tugged at Nori’s thick hair. 

“Nori, go to sleep.” He grunted. 

“You go to sleep, Dwayne.” Nori replied, voice thick with sleep.  
“Nori.”

“Dwayne Liam Fundin.”

“Go to sleep.”

“You go to sleep.” 

“Both of you go the fuck to sleep!” Somebody grunted from near the end of the truck. They glowered and looked at each other, continuing their bickering silently before Nori relented and kissed Dwalin gently, settling down to sleep sitting up.


	10. Chapter 10

Ori had heard the whispers that there was a fight in New Mexico. He’d made it to Minnesota to stay with Dori after the fire. He’d knitted so many scarves for Kíli and hats and jumpers and gloves to match his own. He missed the mutant, but he’d heard the wavering scream and knew he’d been taken. 

He left the house in the cover of darkness, leaving a long note for Dori explaining his actions, his fear for Nori and Kíli was overpowering Dori’s chiding, needing to be free. He wanted to help. Dori would come looking for both of his brothers but if they made it in time would be a different story completely. Ori hoped Nori and Kíli were alive, he hoped so much that they were alive. Kíli was his friend and he wanted to be able to prove he was strong like the other strong mutants at the school. 

 

He’d walked out of his state and was a few hours into Iowa by the time he was picked up by one of the brotherhood convoys, blinking owlishly at the woman that got him to sit beside her and tell her everything about the school. 

“Ori, did you enjoy the school?” She asked, glancing over at him, the man that Ori assumed was her husband was driving and he was sat comfortably in the middle seat, as she had deemed him too young to be in the back with the others. 

“It was very nice. Kíli was my friend there and I was doing well, I’d finished lots of dissertations but now I haven’t and I lost all my books, but I got all my manuscripts at least. Dori had them all stacked up at home for when I submit them.” Ori explained, at ease with this woman. Her long dark hair was tied in a long plait which reached her knees, surely her hair unbraided was even longer. He was completely enchanted by her bright eyes that would look at him curiously, taking in his own owlish eyes with a slight raise of her brow.

“You would do well as a scholar, I should hire you as my personal scribe or file controller.” She chuckled, pulling out a small box of sweets. Ori’s brows raised at the condensed milk treats that she offered him. He nervously plucked one out and bit into it, finding it surprisingly sweet. 

“I never exactly...Um. Asked, what is it you do ma’am?” He asked shyly. 

“Oh, well I’m the leader of L’Loríen industries and related corporations. I inherited it from my uncle.” She nonchalantly brushed off his question. Ori’s eyes grew wide upon hearing such a highly esteemed name.  
The company was practically a kingdom of wealth. He was speaking to the owner of L’Loríen, which owned a haute couture house in Paris, high end technology and mass media outlet all under one front.  
And their leader was a mutant, and she wanted to give him a job. 

One of the richest companies in the USA was owned by a mutant, one of the most affluent women in the world was an Indian mutant.

“Oh. Um. I would be honoured to work for you, ma’am. My brothers would be proud if I got such a good job, since you’re so...important.” He mumbled in surprise. She watched him with a little smile, glancing at her husband. He raised a brow at her but then looked away and back at the road. 

“Well, I’m sure I can find a good position for you. Your brother Nori, does he know Dwalin?” She asked, sipping from her flask of tea. 

“Yes, they’re um. Well, together. Why?” Ori wasn’t so naive as to not know when she was trying to gather information. 

“He’ll be at the raid then, with Dwalin and the Durins.” She stated. “Which means you can watch him.”  
Ori knew she wasn’t telling him what she thought, his dark eyes watching her movements carefully. He was very clever, he knew she wanted her own gain, not his. But she was trustworthy, or else she wouldn’t be the leader for his region, right? Then again Thorin wasn’t all that clever and neither was Kíli, Fíli seemed to be the smart brother so their other uncle must be the smart brother. He was the smartest and youngest of his brothers, but that’s due to mutation. 

He wondered if she was the oldest or youngest sibling, or if she was an only child, though he probably would never find out either way. It was still something that chased around in his mind.  
“Would you care for something knitted?” He asked, trying to change the subject. It was going to be a cold winter after all. 

“Why that is a wonderful idea. How about a nice red scarf?” She suggested, lips quirking at his bag full of yarn and needles. He really hadn’t thought it through when he’d left Dori’s place. But that didn’t matter, he had something to occupy himself for the journey. 

 

Kíli got twitchy the closer that they got to the compound. Second day on the road and he was as jumpy as Legolas, getting shocks from her now and then. Sometimes Bifur’s salt and pepper dreadlocks would lift up above his head and shake madly because of Kíli. Sometimes Frerin would feel his hair being tugged but knew it was Kíli. The adults were being very considerate of the teenagers, and Nori to some extent.

The man would flicker almost constantly when he wasn’t being spoken to or if he was lost in thoughts, everyone could see him of course but that wasn’t the point. They would phone the other branches and convoys every few hours to check up on everything with one another, report the numbers and so on.  
On the second day at around 6pm Nori was shaken out of his stupor by Frerin. 

“What do you need? Need me to steal something?” He asked with a sigh.

“No. I just spoke to the Iowa area’s main vehicle. Ori’s with them and knitting for gold and probably the entire mutant population of the world that has ever been and ever will be.” He said with a grin. 

Nori’s face lit up in a bright grin. 

“Dori’s going to be so pissed off with me.” He cheerfully said, jumping to his feet in order to tumble over into Dwalin’s lap  
obnoxiously with a smirk. 

Dwalin grunted and pushed him aside, rolling his eyes at the thief. He simply climbed back into Dwalin’s lap as annoyingly as he could manage, trying to tug at his short beard. Dwalin elbowed him lightly and then shoved him away.

“Quit bothering me or I’ll arrest you.” Dwalin grunted, tugging at the silly star-shaped hat that covered Nori’s short wispy red hair. 

“You said that the first time I checked you out.” Nori teased, mischievous glint in his eyes as he regarded the man. 

“It still stands, you ridiculous man-child.” Dwalin snorted, punching him gently. Nori just winked over at Bofur and tugged Dwalin’s hair gently, getting the ex-police officer to punch him a little harder. Nori just smirked. “I really could arrest you, you robbed a bank Nori.” He grunted, rolling his eyes at the criminal.

 

Ori was over the moon when he heard Nori was alright and with Dwalin and Kíli, though what could have been jealousy reared up when he heard about this wonderful Legolas. She didn’t seem all that incredible from what he’d heard. She could control lightning and electricity? So what? He could write faster and better than she could, at least.  
But he wasn’t a jealous person and he was Kíli’s friend, and friends do not be jealous about the other’s relationship. He was the bigger man and besides, Kíli was more interested in the physical things that Ori didn’t care about. 

He enjoyed Galadriel’s company, a little intimidated by her husband’s grand turban and neat beard, but he was nice to Ori so he wouldn’t mind so much if they seemed to have silent conversations when she was talking to him, but not looking at him. Now and then she’d comment on his knitting technique or his grand ideas for the next paper, giving him little suggestions now and then. She seemed nice, so he wouldn’t mind the eccentricities when she would just eat a single piece of bread and claim she was  
full up.

 

Kíli couldn’t wait to see Ori, even if it would be on a battlefield. He was certain Ori would like Legolas, they would get along because Kíli got along with them, right? He slept curled against Frerin or Legolas, usually the calm girl would sleep with his hand in hers. The comments about the hickey had died down finally. Mostly because Bilbo gained one, much to Frerin’s glee and Kíli’s huge smirk at Thorin’s dark scowl. 

When they reached the New Mexico border, the groups convened at an old holiday camp on the edge of desert scrubland which contained the camp, the different groups mingling together in this supposed safe zone. Nori and Kíli were looking through the people for Ori, but it was Dwalin who saw the boy first.

“Nori, your brother’s over there.” He muttered, pointing over at the surprisingly lost looking boy. Nori cheered and tackled Ori over into the dirt, with Kíli running with his slight limp to jump on top of them. 

Ori tried to shove them off, hitting his brother in the face. Dwalin hoisted both of them off the lad, nodding at the boy who gave him a small smile of thanks. 

“Ori! I missed you! You’re okay! Legolas and I escaped! We got brainwashed, it’s such an adventure, I’ll tell you all about it later! Well, soon. As soon as you’re done with Nori!” Kíli eagerly pulled a scarf out of Ori’s hands, wrapping it around his neck with a little grin of glee. 

“That isn’t your scarf. That’s Dwalin’s.” Ori stated with a roll of his eyes, swapping the scarf with the one he’d made Kíli. Kíli in turn grinned and wrapped it around himself. 

“Isn’t it fetching? I look like a pretty dame!” He laughed, watching Dwalin wrap the scarf around his neck nonchalantly, while getting a shit eating grin from Nori, who was given yet another star shaped hat and pair of fingerless gloves.  
Kíli then dragged away Ori, leaving Nori grinning at a slightly red Dwalin, teasing him for having a weak spot for any kid.  
Legolas and Ori surveyed one another for a short moment before a tense handshake was delivered. Icy eyes stared down into beady dark eyes. Ori blinked first and glanced away from the stare. Legolas glanced at Kíli who obliviously grinned at them both. 

Ori offered a meek smile and that was it. 

Ori really didn’t like the way Legolas looked through him. Not at him, through him. As if she was assessing his value compared to Kíli. He was every bit as important.

“He’s rather weak, why is he your friend?” She asked bluntly. Kíli spluttered and looked at her in horror.

“Legolas! Strength of mutation doesn’t define somebody’s need for friendship!” He insisted, pulling Ori closer. Ori could feel a sick anger boiling in his gut. He would prove himself as a true mutant, people had always pushed him aside due to his mutation not making him seem any different. It made him so angry.

“I am more intelligent than at least two thirds of the people here! I can think faster than you can and I walked through an entire state in less than half a day, I wasn’t stupid enough to be caught like you were, blondie!” He snapped, puffing up with anger. Legolas raised a brow and Kíli looked stunned. Nori was definitely cheering him on. It was a little embarrassing but it needed to be said, nobody quite understood just how clever he was. 

“I bet you I can calculate exactly how many people will die tomorrow and you’ll be helpless to stop it!” Ori snapped. Legolas took hold of him by the throat, a slight current running through just to stop him from kicking out. Ori’s beady eyes burned with rage and that was the moment Thorin got involved.

He stormed over and firmly pried the boy from Legolas’ grip, looking between the teenagers. 

“I will not tolerate this action in my camp. Ori, go back to your brother or the Lady Galadriel or bother Balin. Legolas, I will not allow you to attack other mutants. Kíli, go and sit with Frerin and take your rabid girlfriend with you.” Thorin snapped, eyes burning with menace. 

Kíli looked between the two of them and then his uncle and shoved past them, skulking into the forest. Ori bared his teeth at Legolas and stamped over to Balin, furiously tearing up a book he’d written during the journey, leaving it in the tiniest of shreds on the floor before kicking the paper into the dusty ground.  
Legolas stalked away in the opposite direction, knowing she was going to the witch. 

The clearing was cold, mist swirled as Legolas reached the lake. She knew the Lady witch would be there.  
She looked up and was enraptured in ice cold eyes that met her own. It wasn’t the colour that was icy, but the lack of emotion other than pure coldness. 

“You should never lay a hand in anger to another mutant.” The witch’s lips weren’t moving, but the words rang in the air all around them. 

“He is worthless. He would steal my Kíli’s affections.” Legolas insisted. 

“No. That is not what he cares for, he does not have eyes for Kíli. You would do well to remember that he is under my protection and I will not let any harm come to Ori. I know your father taught you otherwise, but he was wrong. Any mutation is a strong and good mutation as long as it exists. He is more powerful than you or I would know. I cannot see into his mind, so surely that marks power. He may not have strong powers in the sense of fighting, but it is still powerful.”

“He is useless in a fight. I wouldn’t trust him! He has eyes as dark as night. It’s not safe!” Legolas argued. The air grew tense and in that second, the Lady witch had turned almost pure white by altering the colours of Legolas’ vision. Dark skin was white, Legolas’ skin was grey in the confusing light. 

“If I say you must trust Ori then you must trust him. You need not like him, but you will respect him, as Kíli respects him and I respect him. He could save your life tomorrow and you would rather hate him? I would think your mother had raised you better than to hate needlessly. I know we are in the west, but that has never mattered. Mutants are all family. You will do well to remember that, Legolas.” The Lady witch snapped. 

Legolas felt humiliated, but she looked away and the enchantment had left her sight. 

 

Kíli stalked the woods like a wounded animal, no. Like a brattish child. 

He lifted trees and shrubs from the roots and threw them at one another, the rumbling shaking the entire earth beneath his feet. Maybe Fíli would feel the vibrations in the lonely cell? 

He heard footsteps come closer and he dropped the wiry plants.  
Bilbo crossed his arms and raised his brows. 

“Put them back properly or you’ll end up inside a hollow cactus all night.” He threatened. Kíli gently placed them back down and watched in amazement as Bilbo made their roots grow strong back into the soil. Kíli fell to his knees and ran a hand through the stubble on his head. Bilbo sighed and came to sit beside him, pulling him into a sympathetic embrace. 

“I understand, I truly do. I worry about your brother too and I want it all to work out. You wanted Legolas and Ori to be friends, because you love them both in different ways, right?” He asked, getting a meek nod in return, face against his shoulder. 

“You have to understand that Legolas still doesn’t know who she is, does she? And Ori is terrified, he was friendly with your brother just as much as the other mutants were, he tried teaching your brother sign language I believe. They’re friends. You’re friends. Please, just be calm. It’s alright Kíli. I promise.” Bilbo soothed, glancing up at Thorin who had followed behind Bilbo. He offered a weak smile, rubbing Kíli’s back.

“Can I stay with you when we get Fee back?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course. You really like Bag End, don’t you?” Bilbo chuckled. Kíli grunted a laugh in reply. 

“You’re so patronising, Bilbo. No wonder uncle loves you so much, seeing as he’s pretty condescending.” Kíli retorted, pulling out of the short man’s arms to wink at his uncle. 

“Fucking smart-ass.” Thorin muttered. 

 

Encased in concrete walls, Fíli did feel something. 

But it wasn’t vibrations of trees. It was anger. His hands had been hurting, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure he could hear in one ear, but he didn’t care. 

He would sooner kill himself than allow them in to touch his Sigrid or Tilda or Gimli. They were his team. His family. The walls bent and flexed and came closer. Tilda was ill from not eating, Gimli was going that way too. 

He needed to break them out. Soon. He would break them out tomorrow.  
They would see a blood red sunset and every sunrise after that.

 

In the morning, they quietly packed up the convoys, silence following them as they had their own guns, their weapons and mutations. 

Nori and Dwalin touched foreheads tenderly before going to lead their own patrols. Balin and Ori watched their siblings go into battle with bitter expressions, being kept to the back due to their respective ages. 

They reached a five mile perimeter and continued on foot to the site in the early morning, before the sun was considering being awake, Kíli and Legolas out front with Radagast and Thorin. Kíli’s hand was grasping Legolas’ tightly, despite the argument they’d had after he came back from his tantrum in the woods. 

 

The plan was simple, Thrush would distract Smaug, they would send in CROWS (Construction Removal and Obligatory Wrecking Squad) and the most powerful to damage the exterior and then RABBIT the insides. 

Fíli knew it was time to act, keeping the others behind him as he crushed the metal outside of their room, helmets of the guards assigned to them. Then the guns fired and killed the helmetless ones.  
Sigrid pressed her mouth against the opening Fíli created and breathed fire out at them, thoroughly killing any remaining with the scorching heat she produced. Fíli could hear the cries of other children in other cells and he burst out from the room and into another, the metal covering their entry to another room. This room had three living children in it and one dead. They gathered up the children and burst into another room. 

Legolas raised her hands and overloaded the systems, the gates opening and lights bursting, anybody touching metal on the exterior were fried. 

The camp itself was sparse, no healthy shrubbery, only dirty half dead plants littered the ground. Killed by the evil within, probably. The soldiers had seconds of confusion before Kíli lifted them into the air, letting them be easy targets to be killed by the other mutants with projectile powers. One man seemed to stand out, fireballs hitting the men as he threw them from his clenched fists. He only went by the name Bowman, not giving a real name or nickname. Only his codename. Bowman. He obviously had something to lose, judging by how he fought. 

Once the facility was breached, Thorin could taste iron hanging in the air. 

Fíli. 

Kíli ran through the halls, crushing soldiers to death as he ran, Legolas taking the other side of the facility. 

He could smell burning, maybe metal. And then he collided with a solid metal wall. He pressed his hands against it, surprised to find it hot to the touch. He hit it with his powers, feeling the vibrations of people behind it. He could feel the metal on his body constricting him. He couldn’t breathe. 

He gasped for air, his own powers fighting back against the constrictions, denting the metal around him. A hole appeared in the metal and a steely eye peered through. He’d know that eye anywhere, despite the lack of recognition on the other end

“Fee!” He gasped, lunging forward, arm forcing through the hole to grab hold of his brother’s arm. “Fíli! Fíli! Fíli!” He begged, tugging at the arm. 

“You’re not real! You’re Tauriel, this is a sick joke let go of me!” Fíli snarled, scratching and biting at his brother.

“No! No I am not! Fíli you fucking brat let me in! We came to rescue you! Uncle Thorin’s here and so is uncle Frerin and Bofur! And Dwalin! Nori too! We’re here for you and the others! Let me in! Gimli? Is Gimli with you?” He begged, trying to wiggle into the metal tunnel. 

“Kíli!” Gimli shouted from within, a small stout hand taking hold of his wrist. “Fíli let your brother in! It is him! Let him in!” Gimli begged. A quiet girl’s voice muttered something quietly to Fíli and unwillingly the iron ripped open to let him in. 

It was dark and there were about twenty mutants in there with him. He looked at Fíli and his face lit up, throwing himself at his brother. 

“Fí! Your powers! They came back! Oh fuck, I’m so sorry that I...She.. I swear we weren’t in contorl of our own minds, he forced us to do that. Fíli. Fíííííli!” He pulled his brother close, crushing the gaunt mutant against him. Gimli took hold of his leg, wailing loudly. Fíli’s face remained pulled tight and Kíli took his hand. 

“Fee I know the way out, let’s go. The others are outside to get you all out. Uncle Thorin and Bilbo are dating too! Come with me, I’ll keep us safe.” He promised. 

And so they stumbled into the dark and then into the harsh light of the desert scrubland.

 

Legolas calmly stalked the corridors with a closed precision, a calm and cold death to any that came close to the supercharged air around her. 

“Father.” She said quietly, entering the large chamber. Thranduil was hanging in the air calmly, looking down at his daughter. Smaug lay in his chair idly, a struggling woman in his grip.

Miss Thrush. 

She whimpered, writhing in his grasp. 

Legolas heard footsteps behind her, Frerin and Thorin entering. All three were tense. Frerin had a set of knives and grenades at the ready. 

“He’s a mutant! Smaug’s a mutant!” Thrush’s high voice was croaked, gasping for air. His grip tightened and a sickening crunch could be heard. 

Thorin’s fists clenched and the walls collapsed, hitting Thranduil and attempting to crush Smaug. 

But in that second he found himself unable to move, with Frerin making a wet choking noise. Smaug just grinned his sickly, disgusting grin. Legolas knew how to resist the powers, having already contained her mind. She struck out at both men, before she found herself restrained by Thorin who seemed missing, eyes milky.

 

Fíli fell to his knees, hands grasping the dusty soil in wonder. 

It was real.

He could hear pained, harsh laughter.  
It was Sigrid, grasping a fire-fisted man with Tilda in their arms. 

Kíli was real, still holding onto him, forehead resting on his shoulder with relieved heaves of his shoulders as he sobbed weakly. Bofur flitted to them and took hold of Fíli, dropping him outside of the compound. Kíli took hold of little Gimli and carried him out gleefully. 

The battle was almost over. He would never have to look at that damned place again. When it was all clear he would crush it. Already he’d crushed the wire fences. Now he just needed to wait. 

He couldn’t wait. Where was Thorin? Legolas? 

He gave Gimli to Gmiza and ran back into the building, looking desperately for his family. 

Thorin and Legolas were collapsed onto the floor beside a pool of blood. 

Kíli’s eyes grew wide and he stumbled backwards, covering his mouth as he began to heave, throwing up by the door. He took hold of Frerin’s broken body in his arms, screeching loudly. Blood seeped into his clothes as he began to drag all three of them out. He reached the dust and fell to his knees, clutching Frerin’s broken body weakly. 

Bofur seemed to go still, eyes widening and then a cold calm spreading over him. He stumbled toward Kíli and fell in the dust, head hung over Frerin. 

Their bodies wracked with tears, but Frerin woke not despite the quiet begging.


	11. Chapter 11

Frerin’s funeral was so painfully quiet. Bofur was the only one making a single sound, not even the birds sang a sorrowful note to recognise his passing. 

He was the only one without a tortured mind in the entire Durin line, and now Bofur sat sobbing quietly to himself as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The casket had been carried to its destination by Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, Nori and Bombur.   
Bifur lay on the other side of his cousin’s love encased in soil. Bullet to the forehead had taken him during the initial raid of the camp, all Bofur had was his brother and Frerin’s family. 

 

Fíli couldn’t bring himself to look at Kíli or even speak to him other than quiet grunts. 

They weren’t living together, Kíli was with Legolas and living at Bilbo’s house, while Dís, Thorin and Fíli were all in Dís’ home before the funeral, with Thorin planning on going to Bilbo’s afterwards. Bofur had taken up residence with Bilbo, the quiet of the countryside being the only thing that was helping. 

It was helping all of them out there, really.   
Kíli was more together than before, more like his old self, despite having violent nightmares.   
Bilbo took great care of his guests, taking Legolas clothes shopping to find what she liked, ending up with a startling number of flannel shirts and high end shoes, coats and jeans. Bilbo winced at the bill she’d racked up, but knew it was worth it if it meant she knew what she wanted, even if that included the most ridiculous high heels and sunglasses. 

Who even needed sunglasses in winter? They were all fully decked in knitted garments thanks to Ori, at least Bilbo wouldn’t be depending on another shopping trip for that. His gloves were rather nice, really. As was Kíli’s lovely scarf. Legolas hadn’t worn any of what she’d been given other than a green jumper, much to Bilbo’s dismay. But the Gamgees were grateful for the knitwear she had discarded, at least.   
Ori had even made a comedy knitted beard for Kíli that would attach to his hat, which he wore almost all the time other than when he was eating, just to get a grin out of Bilbo. 

When Thorin joined them, Bilbo made a huge pie absolutely filled with the best steak he could afford, the meals gradually getting bigger and bigger in order to fatten up the teenagers. 

By thanksgiving Kíli’s hair was long enough for it to be an appropriate length for a teenage boy and Bilbo made an idle comment that Legolas could probably braid it if she tried. 

The next morning Kíli’s hair was full of tiny rows of plaited hair and Legolas was completely unrepentant when Kíli spent an hour picking them out slowly, leaving his hair as curly as Bilbo’s. 

 

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked, sat on their bed, his suitcase on the floor beside it. He was here for a long stay, decidedly. 

“mm?” Came the reply from Bilbo, brushing his teeth for bed in the en suite. 

“Do you think I am a bad leader? It’s my fault that Frerin was there, he and I went to that room together. I didn’t...” Thorin frowned, unable to verbalise what exactly he felt in relation to being morally responsible. 

Bilbo spat out the tooth paste and looked over at Thorin, arms folded. 

“You are not a bad leader, nor are you responsible for your brother’s fate. That would be like it was Fíli’s fault that Kíli was brainwashed. You stop sulking, Thorin Durin or I’ll smack you five ways to tomorrow.” He threatened. Thorin simply raised a brow at the threat in amusement. 

“Very well.” Thorin tried not to smirk at how ridiculous Bilbo looked in his fluffy red dressing gown, but let a snort out. 

“Oh shut up, you’re wearing rabbit slippers, the ever scary and powerful Thorin wearing SLIPPERS. WITH RABBITS.” Bilbo retorted from the bathroom, having gone to rinse his mouth out.

“They are very comfortable, I’ll have you know. That’s why I claim them as my own.” Thorin looked down at the pink rabbits on his feet. 

“I’ll cook them for your breakfast tomorrow morning.” 

“Why not just cook real rabbit for dinner?”

“Because I haven’t caught any rabbits to kill, unless we ask Kíli and Legolas to find some we won’t have any.”

“Maybe I’ll take him on a hunting trip and leave you housewives at home.”

“Housewives? Thorin, I am definitely not a wife. And do you think Legolas would ever be a housewife? I see a lawyer who has Kíli as the househusband, not a housewife.” 

“You do make a good point about Legolas.”

“I know.”

Bilbo took off his dressing gown and climbed into bed, glancing at Thorin with amusement. The metal handed man rolled his eyes and got under the covers with Bilbo. Thorin’s fingers clicked together as he reached over to cup Bilbo’s cheek so that he could lean in to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. Bilbo refused how proper Thorin tried to be about it all and instead blew a raspberry on his face in revenge, the stubbly beard tickling Bilbo’s lips. 

Thorin looked absolutely done with Bilbo, turning off his lamp to sulk in the darkness. Bilbo didn’t care, it was hilarious as far as he was concerned, and he was pretty sure he could hear Kíli snorting in the next room. 

 

Fíli needed to be outside, he couldn’t stay inside for long without feeling like he was choking on stagnant air from being interned for so long at Smaug’s camp. He was still out there somewhere. 

He left the house with a note for his ma and slipped into the night. He wouldn’t be coming back, not for a long time. He walked until he’d reached a huge forest, allowing the metal in the area to come to him, letting it carry him to a grand lake. He took a deep breath and had the metal lay itself carefully, not so it’d sink, but so he could lie on it. 

The cold water around his makeshift bed didn’t bother him, in fact it was soothing. He was still free. The air bit his skin, threatening snowfall but he didn’t care.   
He had a heart of steel and could handle the bite of frost on his skin. He had the things from Ori to keep him warm so he didn’t need shelter. He was hungry, but that didn’t matter. He needed to be free, but he was. Sigrid hadn’t looked back at him when she’d left the camp with her sister and father, which had been disappointing. 

Ori was with his brothers for thanksgiving, but he would start his new job before Christmas, which was something he seemed to be incredibly excited about. Fíli was glad that Ori could go out into the world and be successful, the boy had plenty of potential.   
What did Fíli have? Potential? Hate? 

No. 

He didn’t have either. He had fear, he had power. He had family, at least. 

He still had them and Kíli really did mean it when he said he was sorry and wasn’t himself when Fíli had been injected with that supposed cure. 

Fíli couldn’t bring himself to forgive either Legolas or Kíli just yet. He missed his family, but they weren’t what he needed. Not right now. 

 

Right now he needed the freedom to do whatever he wanted to do.   
Maybe he’d lead part of the brotherhood RABBIT raids, he was certainly feeling militant enough. The very idea of joining the X-men was out of the question seeing as it had been disbanded for now, because the school had been destroyed.  
Now he knew what to do.   
He’d rebuild the school. 

A little smile lit up his face as he curled into a tight ball to sleep on the metal. 

 

He awoke in the morning and began to walk again, convincing the train ticket machine that he’d paid for a ticket back to New York which would have cost more than he’d like to even think about. It was an uneventful journey to say the least, nodding at a mutant as he passed, ignoring the strange looks he got for his shorn hair or gaunt face. 

It didn’t bother him when an old lady pressed a hand to her chest in horror and gasped as he left the station. Did he really look so horrifying?

Or when the police officer stopped him and asked him for identification. He rudely said he didn’t carry it on him and pretended that he didn’t notice the officer checking the code marked on his wrist by Smaug to identify his power and level. 

Mutants are always the prisoners, right? He must look like an escaped convict or something, or they wouldn’t be bothering him so much. The tattoo made him cringe every time he looked at it, he really did need to get it replaced with a sleeve maybe.   
Yeah that sounded good, he’d start drawing it up when he had the chance, a whole sleeve of numbers that represented important dates mixed in with the composition of iron, steel and gold.   
And a few images worked into the sleeve, naturally. Maybe a meteorite would work very nicely, the bottom of it crushing the numbers on his wrist.   
He knew a lot of mutants had tattoos, especially Dwalin and his uncles. 

Not Frerin, but Bofur. Though Dwaln’s were the best.

Dwalin’s tattoos spanned his back and arms, and chest. They were pretty much consistent, tied in with celtic isometric imagery and vines and all sorts.   
Nori loved them, to say the least. They made him look even tougher than he acted.  
He’d not had as many when Nori first met him, but that had been a good thirteen years ago when Nori was barely an adult old enough to drink and Dwalin had just joined the police force. 

And Nori had stolen his badge without Dwalin even knowing. 

Of course he’d been high at the time and tried to put it back a little later, getting caught with his hand on the badge by an incredibly angry Dwayne Liam Fundin.

And then he’d sucked Dwalin off in that alley way a good few months later, when Dwalin had just gotten another tattoo done on the back of his neck and Nori decided he deserved a treat for sitting through the pain without batting a lid or whinging even once. 

But that hadn’t been scheduled, Nori just knew the tattoo artist had a client called Dwayne booked in and wondered if it was his favourite Officer Dwayne Liam Fundin. 

They’d started seeing each other unofficially six months after that and then officially were together four months later.

And then Nori had robbed that bank three years later, of course Dwalin knew it was him, but they hadn’t spoken about it nor had they told anyone because it was mostly Nori working for somebody else anyway and his fellow thieves made him take the rap when they were caught, because the mutant is always the one in the wrong. He’d broken out of the prison and changed the files before breaking back in before his hearing so that he was innocent and those key witnesses were the ones guilty. 

Even if Dwalin was still angry about that, it was all in the past and Nori was technically innocent. That was when Dwalin had Nori’s incarceration number tattooed to his wrist, while Nori had Dwalin’s dispatch code tattooed on the other. 

Nori really did need to stop reminiscing while he was waiting with Dwalin for Smaug’s incarceration tattoo covered up. They really didn’t want to see that, so Dwalin paid for it to be covered almost right away, it would be part of a sleeve that Nori had been considering for a good while, so now was a better time than ever for it to be started. 

Sometimes he caught Dwalin’s eyes full of fury when they fixed on the mark he’d been given by Smaug. He’d been locked away for how long? Six, seven months? Dwalin hadn’t bothered to come and find him because they’d had a fight about their rights and had assumed Nori was laying low after a botched robbery. 

Dwalin had made up for his mistakes a thousand times over, in Nori’s opinion, but still he insisted on doing little things now and then, this was one of Dwalin’s attempts to atone for leaving Nori in that filthy place.   
Nori hadn’t gotten full control over his mutation since he’d been freed. But it’d do, because sometimes when the light hit him right he would go completely invisible to Dwalin like he used to during those first rocky months of hook ups in alley ways and late at night. Nori would never admit he used to follow Dwalin around between his jobs, sometimes putting small teasing notes in Dwalin’s pockets.   
Once Dwalin had actually done the same when he stop searched Nori before the tattoo blowjob incident all those years ago. 

So worth it, honestly. He used to sometimes do it before they had their fight, maybe he’d propose to go back to being engaged that way. 

Maybe they’d finally be properly one another’s. The law had recently passed to allow it in their state anyway...so why not? Most of their inner circle treated them as already married anyway. They’d been together for what, 11 years on and off officially? That was more than enough to get married. Most people married after maybe five years, really he’d been putting it off for so long. 

“Oi Nor’ did you hear? They said they were ready to get it sorted.” Dwalin’s gruff voice interrupted Nori’s musings, making him chuckle and saunter over to the chair. “Want me to hold your hand you big pansy?” 

“Oh please, do I look like a baby? Quit your bitching and go buy the groceries while you wait. And put the dinner on. I’ll meet you back home. Deal?” Nori rolled his eyes at Dwalin who only winked and waved goodbye. 

 

A good two hours and a half later, Nori stumbled out of the parlour and headed home. He hadn’t expected to be greeted by Dwalin and the table laid out like it normally was for their anniversary, which wasn’t even this season. 

“What’s the big idea, Dwayne? Did I miss something?” Nori asked, raising a brow as he removed his shoes and coat carefully, before being ushered to the table. 

“Well, seeing as we’re properly back together and not dead I figured we should put the engagement back on...right?” Dwalin didn’t do embarrassed, but this seemed damn close if you asked Nori’s opinion. 

“You could have just given me a beer with the ring in it and I’d not complain, you didn’t have to make a big event out of it. Honestly Dwalin, we might as well just eat this grand feast to celebrate our re-engagement then.” Nori teased, shaking his head at Dwalin who looked reasonably sheepish. 

The food was fucking delicious though, so at least it would be memorable. 

The sex wasn’t half bad either, it was like their first time make-up sex after Nori was recovered from Smaug’s internment. Which was really fucking good because Dwalin even swallowed, which normally he didn’t do because of his pride. 

It all ended with Nori incredibly satisfied, the sheets absolutely wrecked and the neighbours probably covering their ears and maybe even calling the police to complain. Dwalin was a high ranking cop, tough shit, prissy neighbours. 

“I love you.” Dwalin mumbled. He wasn’t the kind of person who said it often, maybe once every few months, not enough for it to be expected. It sounded nearly strange coming from Dwalin even after the frequency increased after the torture. 

“I’ve always known, even when you weren’t here.” He replied softly, breathing slowly, taking in the scent of home for the thousandth time this month. 

“I shouldn’t have left you for that long without trying to find you.” Dwalin grunted. Nori just nodded and kissed him gently. At least they hadn’t damaged his fresh tattoo during their romp, though Dwalin knew how to be an afterglow killer. 

“You’ve made up for it. Relax Dwayne Liam.”

“Stop callin’ me that, Nori.”

“Oh please, somebody has to. I’m not saying Dwalin when we get married. It’s a nickname from Thorin who misheard you.” 

“You were moaning it not ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah but that’s because Dwayne Liam is more than a mouthful and unsexy.”

“Yeah, my Dwayne Liam is definitely more than a mouthful.”

“I walked into that one, huh?” 

“Oh yes. You’re lucky I’m yours or else I’d be laughing at you so hard right now.”

“Wow Dwa’ you’re so witty. Please, teach me to be as witty and funny as you are.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Nori darling.”

“Then it’s a good job you’re gonna bottom next time we tussle, lowest of the low.” 

“Rude.”

“You love it.”

“True.”

“Second round? So I can make good on my threat?”

“Count me in.” 

 

“Bilbo?” Legolas asked, not looking away from the pancakes she was flipping. 

“Yes Legolas?” Bilbo assumed it was just going to be about the composition of the mixture.

“Do you suppose I will ever find my father?” 

Oh. Well that was unexpected.

“I suppose you shall, Legolas. I’m sure he’s hurt and wandering like you were, lost and all that.” Bilbo replied calmly.  
“Not all those who wander are lost, I know he is not.” She muttered.

“How very philosophical of you. Now put that pancake on the stack.” He rolled his eyes and continued watering the plants in the kitchen. He shouldn’t dismiss her so quickly, but it was hardly a cheerful subject for breakfast. Well, second breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence/murder at the end

Kíli awoke on the day of Christmas with a bounce in his step, everyone had gathered at Bilbo’s house to celebrate, gifts being passed out by Bilbo to everyone before they’d even woken up. Kíli and Legolas opened the presents at the end of their bed  
Bofur had perked up just a little bit in the months since Frerin’s death, though he probably would never recover.   
He lived as best he could by helping mutant children on the streets, getting them medicine, meals and shelter whenever he could. But he’d come to Bilbo’s once more just for a family gathering. Though he’d be leaving for Bombur’s place after lunch for another meal at the mutant’s house, but either way he’d be with both of his families today. He was still Kíli’s uncle, Bifur had been fond of Legolas’ spark during the short time before his death. It was only right that he was there.

 

Legolas’ hair was past her shoulders in soft blonde lightly curled waves. Her caramel skin no longer pinched over her cheekbones, though she was still slender and waiflike, taller than everyone else in her adopted family. Even Dwalin, but that was when she wore the heels Kíli had bought her. Bilbo had been taking advantage of her powers, having her power the generator once every two weeks or so. Though she’d refilled it the start of the week, as Christmas would take up lots of energy, what with all the cooking.

Kíli got dressed and brushed his teeth beside Legolas, mumbling a sleepy greeting and light endearment before he left her to it and paced downstairs. Dís would arrive in an hour with Ori, Nori and Dwalin. 

Kíli slumped onto the sofa, rubbing his eyes. 

He received a grunt in response, jumping when he heard the noise, he hadn’t realised somebody was asleep on the sofa. He glanced over, jolting at the sight of his brother, left arm covered in tattoos from wrist to sleeve, of course it probably went further, seeing as his t-shirt’s sleeves covered some of the inked skin. Kíli’s face lit up and he got off the sofa, crouching down to watch his brother with a smirk curling his lips, intending to scare his brother awake. Of course, Fíli was a step ahead and jumped at Kíli first, who fell back with a yelp and shout. 

Legolas stuck her head down the stairs, eyes fixed closely on Kíli who just gave her a thumbs up before hitting his brother weakly.

“You dick, I didn’t know you were coming home!” Kíli hissed. “Does Uncle Thorin know you’re here?”

Fíli shook his head and gestured to the lack of metal on his body as an explanation. “Snuck in at 4am. I’ve been busy, so y’know. Didn’t call ahead.” He shrugged. Kíli hadn’t seen him since the funeral, amazed at the tattoos on his arm. 

“How long have you had those?” He asked quietly, nodding at the ink. 

“Since a week after I left. Got them done to cover up what was left behind.” The tattoos were intricate, swirling numbers and letters that made the skin look like ores and Kíli was jealous. 

He was so jealous. 

“Happy Christmas.” Kíli mumbled, smiling at his older brother. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, are you any better now?” 

Fíli laughed, pulling the dark haired mutant forward by his arm, hugging him tightly, face pressed to the top of the dark haired boy's head. “Of course. I get it now, I get it. I’m just happy you’re not fake anymore. I’m happy you’re you again, that’s all I ever wanted from you, for you to be yourself.” 

Kíli was welling up, but he just shook his head and laughed, arms crushing his brother in his grip. “You’re the best brother I could ever wish for.” He sniffed and then pulled a face. “You stink, go upstairs and shower.” 

Fíli snorted and hit him gently, climbing off the couch, he hadn’t cut his hair since the compound, apparently. He looked like a dumb lion, in Kíli’s opinion. 

 

Thorin wiped his mouth and looked up at Bilbo who gave him a very satisfied grin and a thumbs up as Thorin got off of his knees and chuckled. 

“Doesn’t take much to keep you happy, does it?” He remarked to a flushed Bilbo who shoved him lightly and tucked himself back into his boxers. “You didn’t mind last night, so shush.” The short man retorted. Thorin just grinned because he couldn’t deny it, heading into the en suite to clean up while Bilbo dressed in the most disgustingly bright Christmas jumper that he could find. Thorin would probably shake his head when he saw it, but right now he was showering and taking care of his problem because Bilbo had a feast to start making.   
There would be a big breakfast and then a late lunch that would turn into dinner and then desert. 

He stepped out of the room and straight into a body, glancing up in surprise. “Oh sorry, don’t mind me, what would you like for brea-“ Bilbo brushed himself down before it registered. “Fíli! You’re here! I thought you weren’t coming, I didn’t even know if my invite reached you!” Bilbo pulled the boy in for a hug. “I have your birthday presents too, as it passed while you were away.” He informed the golden haired mutant who bashfully patted his Uncle’s boyfriend on the head. 

“Well, thank you. I suppose I should get them with any other presents I have.” Fíli laughed, pushing the short mutant away.   
“By the heavens you stink, did you sleep in a dustbin?” Bilbo asked with a raise of his brows. 

“No, I’ve uh. Been working in construction so I’ve not had any chances to shower.” He admitted, before pushing past, heading to one of the free bathrooms. Bilbo just chuckled and shook his head, letting the man get on with it. 

Bilbo knocked on Legolas’ door, peeping his head around the corner with a bright smile. She was stood staring at the vile Christmas jumper Ori had sent her. Kíli had a matching one, which Bilbo thought was actually rather fetching. 

“I’m not wearing this.” She stated bluntly, looking over at him. 

“Oh just for today, Kíli’s wearing his and Ori’s coming later. Be a good sport, just for today? Everyone else will be wearing it. It’ll make him happy if you wear it, Ori is his best friend. You can take it off for dinner.” Bilbo tapped his slippered foot on the floor, getting a sigh from the girl. 

“Fine. But it is repulsive.” She pulled it on, hair falling out in waves. 

“Yes, yes. I’m well aware you think that.” The little man replied with a chuckle, heading down to make breakfast. 

The only interruption was the sound of Thorin and Fíli’s reunion, with Kíli joining them after his plate of scrambled eggs.   
Breakfast was an excitable affair, Kíli drinking as much egg nog as he could get away with before Legolas gave him a scathing look. She was in fact four years older than him, even older than Fíli, which was amusing considering how scandalised Thorin seemed.  
Even though he was some years older than Bilbo, not that it really mattered. Legolas was a good influence on Kíli and he to her too. Bilbo pre-occupied himself preparing the gifts while Legolas ate a fruit salad for breakfast. 

 

They’d discovered that her stomach didn’t digest meat as well as it was supposed to, and that she was slightly lactose intolerant, but that wasn’t a problem as the Gamgees had goats, and their milk had less lactose so was easier on her stomach. Plus it was an excuse for Bilbo to have every kind of fruit in his garden, taking delight in the fact he could have fresh fruit every single day, even if the season was wrong and it should be too cold for them. Even Kíli ate the fruit, despite his protests at first, Thorin however would only eat it if it was caramelised.

Bofur arrived during breakfast, his normal silly hat replaced with a similar one, but with a Christmas colour scheme perched happily atop his hair, now styled like Frerin’s had been. He had another hat in his pocket that Frerin had worn every Christmas before, which Fíli took and wore with a flourish, causing Bofur to fall about in fits of laughter when Kíli made some whipped cream leave the can and form a white bushy beard over Fíli’s stubbly one.

They all gathered in the large living room after everybody had eaten their fill of eggs, toast, pancakes, cinnamon buns, fruit, sausages, and bacon, waiting until Dís, Nori, Ori and Dwalin arrived. 

Kíli waited on the porch, rocking on his feet excitedly. He’d not seen Ori in only two weeks, but still wanted to hear all about Ori’s work with Galadriel.   
He’d had all his paper’s pushed through for marking by the elusive L’Lorien owner who was keen for her new scribe to take up work as soon as possible. He’d been given a full doctorate in Genetics and Anthropology and Kíli was desperate to hear all about it. They arrived just before 11, which was long enough in Kíli’s opinion, tugging Ori in by the sleeves so they could start opening their presents. 

Dís decidedly claimed not to need a present from Fíli, that him being there and alive was enough for her, though she raised a brow at the ink trailing up his arm, but didn’t mention it. Dwalin and Nori complimented the ink work, asking how much it cost and how long it took, comparing their Dwalin’s sleeve to the golden haired mutant’s. 

Presents were passed out quickly enough, Dís giving Bofur a small portrait of Frerin that had been painted by their grandmother when he’d turned 18. Bofur puled his beloved’s sister into a hug, thanking her quietly before he watched Kíli and Fíli wrestle over Kíli’s tin of caramels, using their powers to try and take it from one another. 

 

By late evening, Kíli was fast asleep on the couch with his head in Legolas’ lap and feet in Fíli’s. Dís laughed, drunk on the wine Bilbo had brought from his mother’s cellar. She found herself braiding Fíli’s hair and snorting as he pretended not to notice. Thorin glanced around, metal fingers clinking as he fidgeted. He kicked Kíli awake lightly and glanced around the room. He cleared his throat loudly. 

“I think I should make a little speech. This year has been one of our worst, we’ve lost family, we’ve lost minds and we’ve lost powers. But we have gained as much. We’ve gained a closer bond, we’ve gained new family members, despite our losses. Kíli has become a strong young man, and Fíli, I am so proud of you. If your dad was here, he would be so proud of you. But the most important person here, really...Well, it’s Bilbo. Without Bilbo I don’t think this would have been possible. He was our safe house, he helped put us all back together after the camp. He has brought us all together and we would be lost without him. I will openly and gladly say that I love him, and that he has been in service to us. Bilbo I owe you a great debt that I hope one day I can repay.” Thorin’s gaze was fixed to Bilbo, who turned progressively redder. Dís whooped and Dwalin clapped, as did Kíli. 

Legolas laughed and found herself admiring her adopted father figure.   
Well, he’d acted more fatherly than her own had in the years since Tauriel- The real Tauriel, had died. Bilbo cared for her, asked her if she’d rather celebrate Kwanzaa than Christmas, or if they’d missed a chance to celebrate Eid or perhaps Hanukkah. She was fond of the strange little man who enjoyed talking to the plants, and teaching her about flora that he grew. She found herself coming to care for the plants too, in a roundabout way.   
He really was influencing everyone’s lives as Thorin said. 

Dís stumbled toward Bilbo, taking both of his hands. 

“Bilbo, Bilbo I want you to marry Thorin. When he asks you to marry him, say yes right away! I want to help you organise the wedding you’ll be the best brother in law. Please, you’re better than Thorin.” Dís drunkenly gushed, glancing at a mortified Thorin. 

“Dís I haven’t known him long enough, he nearly ripped my leg off one time, It’s not the time to be discussing marriage!” Thorin responded, cheeks burning red. 

 

Bilbo’s hands found their way to Thorin’s hips as he pushed forward one last time, body arching as he came, Thorin’s name spilling from his lips as the man beneath him writhed, stroking himself to completion. They collapsed into a sweaty heap once Bilbo had cleaned them both up, Thorin’s eyes raking over the smaller man’s face. He laughed and pulled the small man closer.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re incredible.”

“Yes I know, you were gushing earlier about how much you love me. In front of everybody.”

“Well it was well deserved, you’re the best thing that has happened to us in a while.”

“In the words of Kíli ‘that is so gay’.” Bilbo mumbled, cheeks flushed in the ambient light. 

“We are so gay. Thank you for noticing.”

He let out an indignant noise as Bilbo hit him with a pillow. 

 

Legolas couldn’t sleep. She lay still beside Kíli, staring at the ceiling. Bilbo was acting more fatherly to her than her own father, she didn’t know where her father even was right now. 

She had to find him, she had to exact her revenge. He had harmed Kíli, he had harmed her own mind. 

He couldn’t live like that, live after all of that. He knew where Father was- no. Not Father. Smaug. The mighty murderer. He had killed part of her, he had killed Tauriel and he had killed the nice uncle. 

Kíli was her family now, as was Bilbo. That meant Frerin’s death was on her shoulders, she could have stopped them.   
He would be at their old home.

Fuck.   
She carefully climbed from the bed, picking out her good walking boots. Sturdy brown leather, rubber soles to help with the shocks. 

She knew somebody in the house would hear her, but they wouldn’t stop her. Not this time. She couldn’t fail them again.   
Slowly she crept from the room, fully dressed and with her weapons at the ready. She knew the risks, but she knew there were more weapons in the house, and that Thorin wouldn’t miss that dagger stashed in his boot. 

She was proficient with the weapons, having been trained in almost every kind of weapon by Smaug after all. 

Once she was out of the door, she felt a presence behind her. 

She turned, meeting golden eyes with a passive raise of her brow. 

“Shall we go then?” She asked, knowing exactly what his intention was. “I’m going to kill him. Or deliver him to justice.”

“Yes. Any idea where he is? Bofur can take us. He’s still awake.” Fíli glanced at the house and then flicked his thumb and Bofur came to the door. 

“Already? Well...Alright. Where to, madam?” Bofur offered a hand, Fíli’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Arkansas. Maumelle, to be precise.” 

“Maumelle it is then.” Bofur took her hand and she felt the ground fall away and then catch her once more.   
She wrinkled her nose and Bofur doffed his hat before disappearing once more. 

“We’re going to need to get a bus. I have money.” She fished out $10 and glanced around, nodding for Fíli to follow her.  
The air between them was practically crackling, Legolas wondered if he could create lightning rods for her. He just flashed a toothy grin at the mere thought. The bus journey was surprisingly light, Fíli displaying some almost weak signs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was surprisingly like Kíli, the same nose, the same eyes shape. They snuffled similarly, though Fíli was a little bolder, more certain of himself. 

She preferred her prince. 

Once they reached her street she could feel her father’s static buzzing around.

He knew she was there. She glanced at Fíli and drew her knives, giving a little nod. He put his hands out, two large metal rods coming to him from one of the dilapidated homes. She stalked forward, curls standing on end.  
She would have revenge. 

He would have revenge. 

She electrified the ends of his makeshift weapons, the tips glowing white hot. 

The door of her childhood home was barely hanging on by the hinges, the fuses all blown along the street, the only light coming from the moon shining through the broken through ceiling and her eyes. Fíli quietly followed. 

He was much like his uncle, able to be the perfect killer when it was required of him. She could work with him, they could play off of each other’s strengths. The time in torture had changed their minds, made them fiercer. 

Thranduil was sat, thin hair cascading down, past his shoulders. His pale skin split and bruised.

“My dear, sweet child.” He murmured, seeing her step into the light, a small ball of electricity crackling in her palm. 

“Have you brought Tauriel home? Or perhaps a boyfriend?”

Was he oblivious to all that was around them? Or playing them. She threw the ball of energy at him, grinning as he gasped and winced.

“Tauriel’s asleep. This is my co-worker.” She said, circling the chair he was sat in. She placed a hand on his throat, freezing him in place as Fíli stepped into the light, metal rods in hand. 

“Kill him.” She muttered, gritting her teeth as his own electrical current tried to fight against her. She snarled the order again.  
Fíli raised the pole and struck him across the face, then in the stomach, the ribs, the throat.

He rammed the stick into Thranduil’s stomach, wincing as electricity ran up his pole and into his hand. But he just forced it away into the other pole through the iron in his blood. 

The man began to thrash as his blood spilled onto Legolas’ hand. She pulled out her knife, carving at the skin of his face. 

“You did this to mother. I saw you. You let that man come and carve her flesh up for her mutation. You did this.” She growled, pressing her knife to the hollow of his throat. 

“I did this all for you, princess. I did it all for you.”

“Liar. You’re a liar! You murdered her! You brought Smaug to her when she was sick and he cut her apart and ripped the flesh from her bones! And then you killed Tauriel! You killed Tauri by convincing me she wasn't sick, that you weren't pumping her full of poison.”

“I wanted a good life for you, both of you, without mutation. Proper princesses.”

“That’s not what I wanted! I never wanted that, it was her dream. Not yours.” 

“Kill me.” The man she had once called father whispered, voice harsh and cracked. “Princess, kill me.”

“Absolutely.” She looked up at Fíli and nodded, making him step away as she drained every trickle of power from her father’s body, turning it into pure burning, holding a hand over his face as she slit his throat. 

Blood spurted over she and Fíli and he let out a laugh, before she smiled and licked the blood from her lips, before they both sat on the floor staring at the corpse.

They’d had only part of their revenge.   
Smaug was next.


End file.
